A Sort Of Fearie Tale
by mysteriouse Ramen
Summary: I beautifle Princess meets a handsome prince and they live happily ever after . .ya we have heard it all! but what if this fearie tale didnt play out as the book told? But will Inuyasha and Kagome find love anyway? A Sort Of Fearie Tale: "There's a Fine L
1. The oh so beautiful meeting

_~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_ ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_```````` ""A Sorta Fearie Tale "" _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_ ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
"There's A Fine Line Between Love And Hate"  
  
  
  
  
  
The First Meeting . . Not Very Lovely.  
  
  
  
Let me tell you the story! Inuyasha is a prince from a far off beautiful land and Kagome is a beautiful princess from the most charming place---  
  
Ya ya! We have heard it all! Things don't always play out like fearie tales now do they? Well what if this fearie tale setting just didn't seem to go right with either of their lives? But what if they Really found true love?  
  
"What? FEH! NEVER!"  
  
"Deal with it for once Inuyasha!"  
  
"Shuttap! Wench!"  
  
Well with that said . . we are just going to have to find out now aren't we?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . but I own this story! MUWAHAHAHAAAAA!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha! Damnit wake up lazy ass!" Sesshoumoru scolded from outside the hall popping his head into Inuyasha's room with a VERY annoyed look.  
  
"Don't you get it jack ass!? I don't want to get the hell up!"  
  
"Well you have to because you are going to some damn hot princess chick to try to see if she is your mate!"  
  
"I don't want a damn mate and how the hell do you know if she is 'hot' or not? She is probably some wench that'll shun me away like every other bitch has like Kikyo! Damn I hate that woman!" He was grumpily referring to the only girl who showed interest in him, just to use him.  
  
"Well quit your bitching and get the hell up before mom drives me up the walll!"  
  
"Fine tell her I'll be down damnit!"  
  
"You are leaving in an hour!" He slammed the door and stalked down the hall chewing on a lollipop.  
  
(sorry about the cussing people it just would be way 'out of character' without it!)  
  
Inuyasha groaned and rolled over in his big lonely bed, in his big, dark, lonely room that was often referred to as a 'dungeon' by his parents. (heh heh got that from me own parents . . never see me always locked up in a small dark room at my computer!)  
  
He rolled back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. It was about 4:39 in the morning and he had to get up early to go to some kingdom to meet some 'damn wench' to see if she would (he rolled his eyes at the thought) be his mate.  
  
He sighed again and rolled off of the bed landing cat style on his hands and knees only to slowly crawl to his closet where he gradually stood up and began picking out clothes that he would just throw on. (* feh! Not like I'm trying to impress anyone!*) he thought bitterly with a scowl.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
  
  
" Honey! You might want to get up!"  
  
"."  
  
"Sango dear . . will you go wake your sister up?"  
  
"yea sure whatever . . ."  
  
Sango groggily walked up to princess Kagome's royal quarters or 'bedroom' as Kagome called it.  
  
"Kagome wake up that prince is doing to be here in an hour! It is 7:Oo!! Wake UP!"  
  
"Fine! Tell mom I'll be down!"  
  
Sango grumbled and walked back downstairs where she delivered the message to her mom about her younger sister's reply.  
  
Kagome sat up in bed and looked around her light-filled room.  
  
(* whatever makes them think that I would actually want some stranger coming into MY house and MY life to spend a weak with me to see if I want to marry him anyway!?*)  
  
she thought with a scowl tainting her pretty face as she began to look through the many elegant dresses until she finally chose one.  
  
  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the side of the 'royal coach' and stared longingly out the window.  
  
(* why do they have to do this to me? Send me out for a week with some stranger. . . and on top of that they want me to decide if I want to marry her in A WEEK! It's just terrible. What makes them think they could just force two innocents to marry . . . even then it is only because I'm a prince. Why the hell can't things be normal? Me going out in the world on my Own finding a mate on my OWN . . it's all bullshit . . and another thing . .*) his thoughts were interrupted when the man driving the coach told the young man and his parents that they had arrived. Inuyasha sighed and stepped out of the coach in his tuxedo that his parents had forced him to change into. They did this because he had to look 'nice' for her. But wasn't handsome enough already? And isn't that what counts seeing the person behind the tuxedo? And they also said he had to look good to 'impress' her. Once again he thought why in the hell he had to try to impress someone, who, if they even had interest in him would be because of the fact that he is a prince. What also bothered him is the fact that people had shunned him away because he was hanyou. They couldn't give a rat's ass at the fact he was half and half, because the second they saw him they would make rude remark right in front of him like:  
  
"Mama? Who is this rat? Why does he have claws and ears and teeth? Is he some demon from the sewers?"  
  
He would automatically beg his parent to leave but they would force him to stay for one week. To try and 'work it out' with the stubborn and 'evil' princesses.  
  
"Just another damn heartbreak . . ." he mumbled to himself as he stepped into the large castle where he was greeted by Kagome's older sister, Sango as he had been informed.  
  
"Just a moment Inuyasha!" she said cheerfully trying to rip her eyes off his cute ears. She turned to yell for her sister to come down with a grimace on her face when her back was turned.  
  
(* Kagome is NOT going to like this . .. .*) Sango thought sadly.  
  
Kagome had made her elegant entrance just like her mother had told her no, ordered he to.  
  
(* she is beautiful though . . too bad once she lays eyes on me she'll gag and call me a 'beast' . . *)  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Kagome ran out of her room and gained her composure. She took a deep breath and was getting ready to approach the main steps and make her 'grand entrance'.  
  
(* why do I have to do this . . ? he'll probably just be some weird pervert who just likes to stare at me . . And why should I walk down to him as if I were in a fearie tale . . . I'm not a doll . . and I sure am not going to act like the princess I am 'supposed to be'. I'm going to act like myself! And honestly . . to hell if he doesn't like that because this is me! And that is what counts . . not the fact that I am a princess or that my face may be pretty . .*)  
  
she gathered herself one last time and turned her hateful grimace into a fake, but convincing smile.  
  
She began to daintily cascade down the steps with her head arched to face the ground with her hands neatly to the side pulling her gown so that she would not slip. She reached the end of the stairs and without looking up she bowed. She was preparing to look up . .  
  
(* okay deep breathes . . . get ready to look up . . your okay . . don't lead him on . . act like yourself . . here goes nothing.*)  
  
She stood up strait and fluttered open her eyes to have them set open a boy with tow fuzzy ears atop his head and two stunningly gold eyes.  
  
(* okay lets play nice Kagome. . . . *)  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes expectantly waiting for the rude remark but he was surprised he didn't hear it.  
  
Kagome gently walked up to him and extended an elegant hand. He just looked at Kagome. HARD. He saw his mom from behind her giving him a scowl. He rolled his eyes and kneeled down to gently kiss the gloved hand. He then stood up and gave her a manly hand shake.  
  
(* hmph! Might as well not follow the rules! Why should I try to make her happy when I am going to be living through hell while I'm here.*)  
  
"Hi I'm Inuyasha!" he said with a smirk.  
  
(* what!? He rolled his eyes, didn't want to kneel down, didn't bow to me, didn't STARE at me, he didn't address me as 'princess' and he shook my hand! He obviously doesn't like being a prince or maybe it is because he is demon . . figures . . I meet a semi normal guy and he is trying to be an ass to show that he hates being a prince and that is who he really is . . . wait! That is what I am trying to do! . . and there really isn't anything wrong with those cute ears and those pretty eyes . . I guess I will be rude too!*)  
  
"Hey I'm a princess but you can just call me Kagome okay?" she smirked giving him a 'manly' yet dainty hand shake.  
  
Their parents held their heads in their hands and groaned.  
  
"Where did I go wrong with raising her/him?" they were all thinking.  
  
When they both made sure that the parents weren't looking Kagome stuck her tongue out and Inuyasha flipped her off. She got a surprised look and did the same while he stuck his tongue out at her. The parents looked back up and then Kagome's mother told her to show Inuyasha his room. She rolled her eyes and led him of and once they were out of eyeshot she slouched somewhat and walked like she normally did as Inuyasha did the same.  
  
"so I see you aint a dainty princess. . " he said with a smirk.  
  
"And I see you aren't some noble well mannered prince." She said equaling the smirk  
  
"Well listen to me! I have never been a prince I have never wanted to be and I never will act like one! I'm me and everyone can just deal with it. And don't you dare insult me on the fact that I am half demon because I've heard enough of it and if you dare I'll rip your limbs off! And on top of that! I want nothing to do with a snotty brat like you!"  
  
Kagome was taken aback by those harsh words and automatically planned revenge in her mind.  
  
"Well you can just deal with me! And if you even try to rip my limbs off I'll-"  
  
"Go running to my mommy!" Inuyasha interjected in a rude girly voice.  
  
"Oh I will not!" Kagome snorted stamping her foot.  
  
Inuyasha just snorted and walked into his room and right before he closed the door he said:  
  
"Shut up all ready! Do you think I want to listen to you babble empty threats? I'll see you at dinner wench!" With that he slammed the door in her face and locked it.  
  
Kagome fumed outside his bedroom door with a bright angry blush on her face.  
  
"Oh stupid boy!" she said way below a whisper.  
  
"Your stupid too!" he yelled from the bedroom.  
  
(* what how did he hear me!? Oh wait . . . .*)  
  
"Stupid ears . ." she mumbled under her breath  
  
"I happen to like my ears thank you!" he once again shouted knowingly from his bedroom the smirk evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh you are IMPOSSIBLE INUYASHA!" she shouted and then stormed to her room with her aura flaring a dangerous color.  
  
Sango had witnessed the whole thing from behind a corner and did a major sweatdrop.  
  
"That boy really is like no other . . ." she mumbled to herself as she shook her head and thought of all the evil schemes of revenge that were all going to be played out behind their parent's backs. And she couldn't help but smile at all of it. And what it would result to.  
  
But one thing was for sure:  
  
All hell was going to break loose in the secrecy of themselves.  
  
  
  
Well hope you liked the first chapter! It is garenteed to be very very wild! And Miroku and such will be involved too! You just have to wait to see how! This will be updated regularly like my other fic name "One Boy, One Girl" which was updated about every other day. But I will also be working on the sequel to that AND one about how the Inuyasha gang goes to summer camp! Arigato! Please review!  
  
Choa! ( yes I DO know that it is actually spelled ciao)  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* `*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* 


	2. Oh A Beautiful Dinner Behind Our Parents...

_~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_ ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_```````` ""A Sorta Fearie Tale "" _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_ ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
"There's A Fine Line Between Love And Hate"  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
"Oh A Beautiful Dinner Behind our Parent's Backs!"  
  
  
  
  
  
(*Feh . . . I want to know who Kagome thinks she is. I really would rip her stupid arms off if she wants to try and mess with me! Princess, possible future mate feh! I could care less who she is she is still a wench!*)  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his new dark room thinking on how his life could be so screwed up. He hated the fact that he was just dragged places like a doll without a thought or emotion. But they were damn wrong if anyone ever thought that.  
  
"Oh Prince Charming! Get out here we are going to dinner!" Kagome yelled outside his door hoping she would break his eardrums. She had a plan. A plan to be sweet to him just to stab the jerk in the back. (*Now isn't that the little Princess I am supposed to be?*) she thought with a smirk waiting for the hanyou to get out of bed and meet her at the door. (* Sango can be the well mannered princess that was raised oh so perfectly . . I'll just be the screw up if it allows me to do this. No mercy . . I'll flirt with him then dump him! Getting my limbs ripped off are worth it!*) but little did she know that that was the ONE THING she shouldn't do. Not only is Inuyasha well known for revenge by his brother, in his crazy house, but that was the one sensitive spot he had in love that could drive anyone up the wall.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door with this little emotionless face of his. He had a plan too. ' act sad and lonely make the wench feel bad for me and then dump the bitch in a bloody fit of rage'. Yep that was his plan. A very evil plan they both had. But would two conflicting plans really work out? Inuyasha was in another one of those 'damn tuxedos' and Kagome was in a dress. As usual when you went to go visit some 'wench' or 'jerk' when you tried to get married. But they knew one thing. They couldn't show their hatred toward each other in front of their parents. THAT WOULD JUST BE BAD.  
  
"Hey Kagome . ." Inuyasha moped sadly giving her big, dewy, and EXTREMLY convincing eyes. The weird color of gold they were made Kagome go really soft. But she quickly remembered her plan and with the way he was acting it was PERFECT. It left him wide open. But she didn't know that his own little plan would block it. Or would it?  
  
"Aw! Inuyasha what's wrong!?" Kagome cooed.  
  
"Nothing I guess my life just sucks. ."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! I am so sorry! If it makes you feel any better I think my life sucks too!" She said gently while pulling up his chin to look into her eyes so she could 'flirt evilly'. BIG NO-NO! she got caught in his gaze like most did but they both kept their gaze knowing that it was part of their plan. She gently stroked his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Now let's go to dinner . ." she said still staring at his eyes and itching to touch his soft looking ears.  
  
"all right!" he said thinking of food always made him a little happier. He walked away and Kagome watched him go. His long silver hair flowed elegantly behind him as he bounded down the steps. She put her hand to her chest holding her heart. (*note to self . . even in evil schemes do NOT look into his eyes!*) she took a deep breath and smirked away that thought as she too went down the stairs taking two at a time, that is until she was able to be seen by their parents.  
  
Inuyasha had already take his seat witch was right across from Kagome.  
  
(* man why was she flirting with me? Or was that just the way she was? Nice all the time. But I don't know . . I see brushing people's hair out of their faces as flirting. Man I don't know . . oh wait here she is . . screw my other plan. I am going to get revenge tonight when she is sleeeeeping! Ha ha! I just thought of another plan too .. . hmm I will just have to see if I do that tonight or tomorrow. Now all I have to do is be mean and rude to her when are parents aren't looking. HA! This should be great! All the revenge I have been seeking on all those other wenches will finally be released this week!*) Inuyasha sat at the table smirking and then gave Kagome a very charming smile.  
  
(* why was he smirking? And why is he smiling at me now? Oh I am going to kill him if he does something!*) she smiled back and took the seat across from them. After a couple of minutes all the dinner was served and neither prince or princess was going to eat with class. At least when no one was looking.  
  
Their parents were talking merrily and not paying very much attention to them. Inuyasha started chewing on his food and then stuck his tongue out at her with the chewed food on it. She gave him a disgusted look and kicked him from under the table. He almost choked on his food but 'kept his cool'.  
  
He gave her the classic oh-you-are-going-to-pay-wench look.  
  
And she just gave him the well-I-don't-care-because-I-am-going-to-treat-you- like-a-two-year-old-because-that-his-how-you-are-acting look.  
  
They had a silent battle between themselves and you could see their auras flare a dangerous color. Suddenly their parents decided to pay attention to them. They noticed the death glares between the two and decided to question them.  
  
"Is their something wrong Inuyasha?" his mother asked. The two snapped out of it and for once agreed on one thing. They had to act nice.  
  
"Oh there is nothing wrong between your son and I!" Kagome said sweetly while she reached across the table and grabbed his hand giving him a loving smile. "Is their Inuyasha?"  
  
"Not at all sweety!" He too gave a loving smile.  
  
"Oh well I see you two are getting along beautifully!" Kagome's father piped in. The two just smiled at their parents and silently willed them to once again heed no attention to them. The parents just smiled and turned away. The two retracted their hands lightning speed as if it had burned. Kagome stuck her tongue out and pulled down her bottom eyelid. Inuyasha just once again flipped her off. He then looked at his parents and then turned back to her with an evil grin. She gave him a scared questioning look not liking what he might be thinking. He picked up some mashed potatoes and threw it at her. Her wiped his hand off and acted innocent. He then said in a oh-I'm-so-innocent-it-could-make-you-sick tone:  
  
"Oh darling! Did you spill on yourself?"  
  
"yes SWE.E.T.Y!" she said dangerously.  
  
He smirked and then walked around the table.  
  
"Here let me help you!" he pulled her napkin off her lap and then looked back at his parents. He went to wipe her face off but he pushed down hard smearing all her well placed makeup everywhere. All she knew was the fact that the mashed potato was off and she had no idea she looked like some sico on parade. Luckily she was looking down when her parents and his said they were to go upstairs and talk together and that they were going to leave them alone. BAD IDEA.  
  
"All right mother!" once they had left he pulled her out of her chair and carried her against her will to the mirror on the other side of the room. he set her in front of it and she looked in.  
  
"OH INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!" she yelled in his ear causing him to wince. "I'm going to KILL YOU!"  
  
"Ha! As if!"  
  
"Want to bet dog boy!?"  
  
"Damn do!" with that and his little smirk she kicked him. Kicked right where it always hurt a boy. Demon or not no acceptions.  
  
He let out a tiny yelp and fell to the floor whimpering.  
  
"I hope that is a lesson to you. . you .you bastard!" she yelled and ran up to her room to clean her face off.  
  
After the poor boy recovered he got up and smirked. Oh she was going to pay for that. With the biggest embarrassment of her life.  
  
And it would be tomorrow night. But tonight he would just be . . . well how would he put it? He would be 'making her look beautiful'. Heh heh heh.  
  
(* never mess with a hanyou wench*) he smirked again and headed to his room.  
  
The next morning Kagome's alarm clock didn't go off and Inuyasha was in the safety of his parent's watchful eye so if she wanted to pull anything like she did last night it would have to wait. He was waiting waiting for what he expected out of Kagome and then it came.  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he heard a high pitched scream and he had to hold back laughter.  
  
"GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
he realized he would be in just as much trouble if he stayed down there for his parents to see her 'new style'. He grimaced a little and then smiled. He ran up the stairs snickering all the while.  
  
"Inuyasha I am going to kill you!" she said in a dangerouse tone when she met eyes contact with him.  
  
"w-well what's the matter my l-l-love!?" he finally snapped he broke out into uncontrollable laughter and fell on the floor holding his stomache with tears streaming out of his eyes. There what stood in front of him looked like a monster. Kagome was standing there with fire in her eyes. She hat honey and peanut butter speared all over her face and in her hair. Her hair was standing up every which way. Stuck in that position with gooey 'icky' stickiness.  
  
Inuyasha finally got enough composure to look up at her and what he saw made him jump right back up onto his feet. Kagome was holding a very expensive vase. And what she looked like she was planning on doing was smashing it on his head and then telling his parents that he broke the vase.  
  
"K-Kagome don't! don't do it please!" she was about to drop it with a smirk when Inuyasha tackled her and grabbed the vase at the same time.  
  
"GET OFFA ME! RIGHT NOW INUYASHAAAAAA!" he pinned her down and refused to let her get up even though she was squirming with all her might. And let'' just say if you were an outsider looking in. Your first impression let's just wouldn't look like what they were actually doing. Heh heh.  
  
Sango turned the corner to find this scene and turned bright red. Kagome looked up to see her sister's freaked out expression.  
  
"No! Sango it is not what you think!" Kagome screeched trying to sound convincing under all of his weight.  
  
"what are you talking about my love? Why do you say such things when you know it is true?" Inuyasha said with mock adoring eyes.  
  
Sango just blushed a deeper red and ran down the stairs silently trying to forget what she thought she saw.  
  
"Inuyasha I am going to kill you for that!"  
  
"Oh such empty threats lady Kagome!" he smirked as he got up and headed back downstairs. Oh she knew what she was going to do. And she had to do it now and act fast. She also had to make sure her scent didn't stay in his room. She knew he always took a shower after breakfast. She ran into her room and grabbed a bottle of perfume she would spray everywhere to knock off his senses. Oh she knew that this was going to be a week from hell but she loved the idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you like it! It is going to get a lot better! at least I hope! Heh heh! Please review! Arigato! Next Chapter:  
  
"The New Moon, and Inuyasha's embarrassing plans!"  
  
Ciao!  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* `*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* 


	3. The New Moon And Inuyasha's Embaracing P...

_~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_ ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_```````` ""A Sorta Fearie Tale "" _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_ ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
"There's A Fine Line Between Love And Hate"  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
"The New Moon And Inuyasha's Embarrassing Plans!"  
  
"KAGOMMMMMEEEEEEE!" she heard Inuyasha yell at her from upstairs.  
  
Inuyasha was in such a blind rage he didn't care if his parents were down there with Kagome or not. Luckily they were. He jumped the entire flight of stairs and landed in front of Kagome with a VERY Miffed expression on his face. He was wearing one of Kagome's larger long skirts that can tie to fit the size of your waist.  
  
"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU TAKE ALL MY DAMN CLOTHES AND REPLACE IS WITH SOME OF YOUR OWN!? SOME SICK DAMN JOKE WENCH! OH AND ANOTHER THING! ALL THAT DAMN PERFUME THAT YOU SPRAYED NEARLY NOCKED ME THE FUCK OUT IT WAS SO STRONG! AND WHERE IN THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!?" Inuyasha screamed mustering all of his strength and sanity not to tear her apart.  
  
Kagome could only stare at him even thought her mind was screaming at her not to.  
  
"I'll go get it . . ." she mumbled as she walked into the other room to pull out a giant pile of clothes. She continued to only stare at him with a dazed glazed over look on her face. He arched an eyebrow at her reaction to his bare chest and he tried not to smirk in triumph. His plan tonight was going to be REALLY cruel but it was worth it. He jumped back up onto the little balcony that served at the wall for the ending of the hall. He walked into his room and got dressed into more casual clothes because he had been informed by Sango that their parents were going to be out today. When she had told him she looked down at his apparel and only smirked knowing how it had all happened.  
  
When Inuyasha arrived back downstairs he noticed that Kagome was blushing. She was still in her pajamas with her hair clearly unbrushed. He had just changed into shorts as he did at his own . . er . . home when no one was their to tell him to straiten up. She blushed a deeper crimson when she saw him. He knew this was what was going to happen and to make his plan go better tonight he knew to his dismay he had to flirt. He never liked flirting. It just wasn't his style. Unless he was in love. But he never really was so he wouldn't know.  
  
"Hay Kagome! I see you do the same thing I do when no one is here to yell at me about it." He said cheerfully as he slumped onto the couch next to her and closed his eyes. He really was tired. He for some reason didn't really sleep well. Probably the fact that he wasn't in his own room where he knew how to lock the door and keep it locked. He sighed contently and snuggled up to the couch. She looked down at him with a small smile.  
  
(* wait! Why am I SMILING!? Huh . . maybe he is a little . . handsome . . I truly don't see anything wrong with his ears . . his eyes are pretty and I think his teeth fit him. Hmm I'm not falling for him! Because he is an egotistical jerk! . . . hmm he seems like he has fallen asleep . . maybe I can touch those ears of his . .. . they are just to cute!*)  
  
She shakily extended a hand and brush his ear she giggled when she found it twitched backward and then came back forward.  
  
"Is there a reason why you are touching my ears?" he mumbled sleepily. She truned bright red and started sputtering an excuse that was just incoherent babble.  
  
"shut up and just get it out of your system now." He leaned forward and rested his head in his arms witch were placed in Kagome's lap.  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"Ya whatever. . ."  
  
she reached out and began massaging his fuzzy wittle ears. (AWW THEY ARE SO CUTE!) They twitched a little until they got used to the contact. She giggle in glee when she felt the softness of his ears.  
  
"AWWW! They are so cute!" she exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Thank you" he chuckled. He began to relax as she continued to touch his ears in a nice soft way.  
  
(* hmm . . this really feels good . . usually I don't like people touching my ears but she is really gentle instead of rough with them . . she smells really nice too . . wait! What the hell!? Am I retarded? Hell no! don't let her get to you! You have got to carry out your plan! But . . this really does feel nice. . .*)  
  
She felt him shift a little in her lap to get comfortable. She looked down and . .  
  
(* what!? Is he falling asleep!? Oh well . . might as well just let him . . that way I can keep touching his cute little ears. . . him I wonder if his hair is sift like a puppy . . oh it is!*)  
  
She began brushing his unruly bangs back and forth across his head as a mother does when her child is sick to comfort them. She kept rubbing her hands gently across his scalp and back up to his ears. She noticed that he softly nuzzled her hand liking the contact in his sleep.  
  
(* that really is adorable of him . . just like a little puppy when he sleeps! Better enjoy this now. Because when he wakes up he is just going to return to being a jack ass . .*) Inuyasha turned over in her lap so that he was facing her.  
  
(* so this is his sleeping face? Hmm cute!*) she slowly laid her head back because the rhythmic motion of her own fingers on his soft head of hair made her sleepy. Her hand slowly stopped rubbing his ears until she was finally fell asleep herself.  
  
"aww now isn't this sweet!?" Inuyasha's mother commented when they came back from their little outing.  
  
"Oh it seems as if they are really getting along!" Kagome's mother agreed.  
  
Big mistake. Little scenes like that could be deceiving.  
  
The invading parents stalked out of the room as to not make the 'couple' awaken.  
  
It was about 4:00 when the lazy asses woke up. Inuyasha was the first to wake.  
  
"hmmm. umm . uh?" Inuyasha groggily asked himself as he gently moved off Kagome and rubbed his eyes so he could see.  
  
"OI Kagome wake up!" Kagome's eyes gently opened as she got up too.  
  
"I can't believe we fell asleep!"  
  
"Ya well it was your damn ear rubbing wench!"  
  
"Ya well you seemed to like it that is why YOU fell asleep! So don't blame your need of attention on me you . . you stupid dog! That is all you well ever be! Some mangy mutt!" Kagome yelled with an angry blush.  
  
Inuyasha winced at that . . That cut him deep.  
  
"ya well . . you're right! That is all any one has ever called me! So I guess that is what I am! A mangy mutt! Some half and half! It's bad enough that I have to be stared at because people can't just get past the looks but even demons look down upon me because I'm not full! I am just a 'half breed' half of any great thing any one has ever done! I'm just some nothing that's all! Oh don't look at the half breed he'll curse you! Oh don't look at him because he's DIFFERENT! He's not human so he has no FEELINGS! Well save it Kagome just save all that crap for someone else because I've been hearing it my whole life and I am sick of it!" he stormed off to his room leaving Kagome blinking stupidly with a blush of embarrassment not realizing what he had to go through. Then she felt guilt. Guilt for what she had said and what memories she had stirred up in his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha . . I didn't know that was what happened. . ." she mumbled sadly to herself. She quickly walked up to his room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Kagome if you are here to ridicule I'm not going to listen!"  
  
She pulled out a hair pin and began hacking her way through the locked door.  
  
"Look Inuyasha I'm sorry! I didn't know that was what you went through!"  
  
"What you thought with what 'I am' that people didn't think about me as low?"  
  
"well I never really thought of that . . ."  
  
"ya well what is the point of being a prince when if people see you they run away?"  
  
" I wish my life were a fearie tale . . ." Kagome said sadly as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I am a princess! The book always says that the beautiful princess meats prince charming and they live happily ever after till the end of their days! But that is not my life! I am a screw up! I have no prince charming! No one! I'm just some stupid outcast without a husband! My life is supposed to be a fearie tale!" she cried sadly.  
  
"Ya well so is mine. Whoever in hell said that I was prince charming I mean look at me!"  
  
She gazed up at him just as the sun was setting. And her eyes grew wide as she saw all these magical shimmery things float around him. The ears atop his head were starting to move more and more toward the side and become smaller until they turned into normal human ears. His hair started from the top turning deeper and deeper until it reached the color black as it slowly cascaded down his head. His nails were shortening and his eyes were turning a deeper color until they reached a 'violent violet' as she wanted to call them. She just kept staring with wide eyes as the hanyou turned into a . . well . . handsome prince before her eyes. The transformation in him had been completed just as the sun set over the mountains.  
  
"Inuyasha . . what happened to you . .?"  
  
He turned to her with a questioning gaze and she met with his fiery beautiful eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha . . you are human!"  
  
"OH SHIT!" he yelled as he dove under the covers trying to hide himself from view.  
  
"Inuyasha come on let me see you!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well at least tell me why you are human!"  
  
"I turn human on every new moon because I am half human half demon instead of full demon or yokai. ."  
  
She looked out the window to find no moon.  
  
"aww! Come on you have got to lemme see you!" she said as she ripped the covers from him and then tackled him so he wouldn't get them again. Perfect timing for his revenge. Right before he had lost his acute hearing and sense of smell he had detected that Sango was spying on them. He also knew she knew that what she had seen in the hall before wasn't really what it had looked like at that moment. He just prayed she was still watching. He would be sacrificing a lot for this but in his opinion it was worth it for revenge.  
  
He made it so that when she tackled him they had fallen off of the bed and she landed on top of him, pinning him down, examining his new look.  
  
(* okay deep breath this is revenge you can pull it off! 3 . . 2 . . .1 . .*)  
  
he gave her a hard (ahem hate saying this word for some reason it just haunts my dreams) 'sexy' stare. She was looking at his human ears when she noticed it and repeated her big no-no by looking into them. It was deadly already but doing it when he was on a 'mission of revenge' was never a good idea. Especially when he was giving her that 'look'.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked in a low steady voice.  
  
"Uhh . . huh?"  
  
"What do you think of me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked blushing like mad at his gaze that he refused to break.  
  
"Well I mean when you first met me did you think 'oooh! Ugly monster!'?"  
  
"N-no . I didn't really heed much attention to the fact that you were hanyou . . I actually thought you looked kinda kewl . . besides you ears fit you and so do your teeth . ."  
  
that was the answer he wanted.  
  
"What about my eyes? Did you think that was freaky?"  
  
"N-no I thought they were kinda . .pretty . . they really fit you. . ."  
  
all the while during their conversation he was slowly sneaking his hands up to her back.  
  
"Really Kagome?" he got dangerously close to her face.  
  
(* woah! Is he flirting with me!? Oh that doesn't matter! The thing that matters is that he is so close to my face! He is hypnotizing me! Wait! We have barely known each other! What is he trying to pull!? I don't really care for some reason . . he's just so close! And so handsome! Wait! Why are his hands on my back!? Well they do feel sorta comfortable there . . .*)  
  
he noticed the dazed look on her face and he mentally congratulated himself.  
  
"yes Inuyasha . . I really don't think there is anything w-wrong with you . ."  
  
"Kagome?" he said soft and sweetly as he got even closer to her face.  
  
"uhh . . Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm . .?" he asked staring intently into her eyes that were now only inches from his.  
  
"Do you think I am a screw up?"  
  
"Not at all" he pulled her down closer to him and then he gently and swiftly pressed his lips against hers.  
  
(* damn what a sacrifice . . .*) he scolded mentally as he massaged her lips with his own.  
  
(* who in the hell does he think he is!? Kissing me like that! Without even asking! well he did get close to my face . . it was definitely a warning so I can't be as mad as I want to be at him right now . . besides . .what was I just thinking? Man this feel good . .*)  
  
She gently pushed him down so he was laying flat on his back instead of uncomfortably leaning forward.  
  
(* why on the hell is she kissing me back!? I thought she hated me! Wait this does feel sorta nice! No wait! What do I keep telling myself!? it is all bullshit! It is only because I am human right now! She doesn't like me! Get over it . . besides why would I want to be her boyfriend let alone husband? Man this was a bad plan!*)  
  
The kiss slowly but actually quite quickly became uhh . umm . heated.  
  
Inuyasha slowly began backing up so he could support himself on the night stand behind them. Kagome obediently followed.  
  
He had to stop it and he had to stop it now. He was enjoying himself way too much for his own liking. He gently pushed her away and tried to say her name  
  
"kagom-"  
  
She gave a tiny whimper of objection as she pushed her lips back against his.  
  
(* he is a good kisser . . . *)  
  
(* I need to stop this! She is torturing me! And she is starting to toy with me! No no no! stop stop stop! I am enjoying myself WAY too much and this kiss is WAY to passionate for just meeting or revenge! But she won't lay off! Wait . . is that a bad thing?*)  
  
"please Kagome!" he whimpered as he pushed her away.  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry inuyasha!" she gasped as she realized how. . in depth she was kissing him.  
  
Sango had already run dowstairs like some whaked person.  
  
"MOM DAD!" she yelped  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome are KISSING!"  
  
"WHAT!?" all four parents said enthusiastically as they ran up the stairs and spied on the couple. Little did they know that it was just a little rouge of revenge gone wrong.  
"Inuyasha really I am sorry!"  
  
"ha ha ha!"  
  
"What are you laughin at!?"  
  
"I got you!"  
  
"OH YOU ASS! How could you do that!?"  
  
"Hey all is fair in love and war!"  
  
"I hate you Inuyasha!" she helped him up and threw him against the night stand and hit him over the head an kneed him in the stomach.  
  
"WENCH!" he yelled angrily.  
  
(* damn that hurt . . doesn't help that I am human right now . .. hmm better go to dinner . ugh . . that didn't really work either I just screwed myself over by torturing myself more than I tortured her damnit! This week is winding down and I haven't even begun my revenge! Looks like I will never finish it . . .*)  
OOOOOOOOO poor Inuyasha! A little not-quite-planned fluff between the two but it was fluff all the same! Flame, review, whatever! Just gimme your opinion please!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao! 


	4. All Hell Breaks Loose! and the Arrival o...

_~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_ ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_```````` ""A Sorta Fearie Tale "" _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_ ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
"There's A Fine Line Between Love And Hate"  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
"All Hell Breaks Loose!, and the Arrival of Miroku!"  
"Wait Kagome! Inuyasha yelled chsing her down the hall and then tackling her to stop.  
  
"Get off me you jack ass!" he pinned her down holding her wrist firmly with his hands.  
  
"Look Kagome I'm . . uhh . . I'm! I'm!"  
  
"You're what!?"  
  
(* tell her you are saorry stupid . . just do it "sorry"*)  
  
"Wwell . . you see . . um well . .about the kis . . oh you know you like it wench!"  
  
"WHAT!? You are the one that kissed me for your own sick little joke! You don't just kiss someone like that!"  
  
"Define 'that'!"  
  
"You were practically making out with me for a sick damn joke! I hate you!"  
  
"Look I know you don't hate me and I was in the wrong but you can't help trying to get revenge when a wench like you kicks a boy 'there'!"  
  
"Oh well excuse me for defending myself!"  
  
"SORRY OKAY!? Damn!"  
  
"Look I know you are sorry and that is why you chased me down! But. I won't forget that and you know it! I just can't wait till you leave!"  
  
"well I can't wait either!"  
  
"Now get off me before I kick you again!"  
  
He backed off then. It hurt enough when he was hanyou and he sure as hell didn't want to be kicked 'there' as a human. He gently got off and she ran down the stairs for dinner.  
  
(* Damnit! If only she understood! I didn't want it to be 'that' way! I just wanted some damn revenge! I have only got till tomorrow to be here! This is crap and it sucks . . it sucks rocks!*) he brushed himself off and ran down the stairs.  
  
Everyone stared at him and he sighed.  
  
"Look everyone!" He said politely. (if you could believe that) "Once a month on every new moon I turn human until sun rise because I am not full demon and I am half human. Got that? Okay!" he ran down and sat across from Kagome again who was fuming. She kicked him in the shin from the other side of the table with some seriously lethal high heals. He winced, glared, and then began to eat.  
  
"Umm . . you two dears . . we have some very important news for you!"  
  
They both looked up.  
  
"You see we have decided. Our family and Kagome's that you two will be- - - ::::BANG:::::::  
  
"Huh?" they all exclaimed together to see Sango dragging a young boy into the room.  
  
"Sorry guys! This is important! I found this man! He passed out!" She dropped his staff on the floor and helped make him lean against the table in a sitting position. He was quite handsome with deep black hair and somewhat unrualy bangs. His hair drew back into a small somewhat lightning bolt shaped pony tail at the top of his neck. She lightly ran her finger across his eyelids and then over his cheeks. His eyes slowly opened and he stared up at Sango.  
  
"Well hello my lovely lady! What is your name?"  
  
"I am Princess Sango and I found you outside are you okay?"  
  
"Yes . . will you be---" he realized she was a peincess and he might be in front of a king or something so he Changed what he was going to say. (I think you obviously know what he was going to say)  
  
"will you . . be . . be wanting to know my name?"  
  
"Yes what is it kind sir?"  
  
"My name is Miroku the priest, monk. Thank you for saving me."  
  
"He seems okay . . I don't sense anything wrong with him . ." Inuyasha's father told the other three parents.  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with us to lift up your spirits? We were just about to announce something important!"  
  
"Sure thank you kindly" his eyes grew wide and then bowed realizing he could have gotten his head chopped off or something. He sat down and stared at everyone at the table. The lovely Sango next to him, the two fuminng teenagers to the right of him, the three parents and demon to the left of him and the fact that one of the teenagers had claws, teeth, and ears.  
  
"Okay . . Kagome Inuyasha . . we have decided together that you two . . shall be married!"  
  
The two went into a blind rage, cussing and all. They didn't care if they were 'noble' or that they had to have manners when their parents were there it was just an outrage.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL!? ME MARRY HER!?"  
  
"WHY WOULD I WANT TO MARRY AND EGOTISTICAL JACK ASS LIKE HIM!?"  
  
"WENCH!"  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
"Wait children! Let us explain! We saw you two kissing and sleeping together on that couch! And we realized you two did make a good couple and you both need to get married! Besides you two seem very in love!"  
  
The two did NOT want to debate. They couldn't tell them that the two 'couple' scenes they had seen were only for revenge or a misunderstanding. It would just lead to more problems. They could do nothing but go speechless and silently agree.  
  
"Oh good! Why don't you two kiss to celebrate your engagement!"  
  
they both winced and walked up closer to each other. They both gave each other sympathetic hard glares. If that was possible. It had to be convincing so they tried not to look disgusted. They leaned forward and gently brushed their lips together. Satisfied that that was the best they could do they sat back down. Too confused to get pissed and storm upstairs.  
  
Miroku gave a questioning look at Sango and her look back clearly told him that she would explain it later.  
Gomen Nasai for such a short chapter. I figure that the others will be longer please review! Next chapter: Just a Little Bit Closer  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao! 


	5. Just a Little Bit Closer

_~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
""A Sorta Fearie Tale ""  
  
_~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
"There's A Fine Line Between Love And Hate"  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
"Just A Little Bit Closer"  
  
.  
  
. It was that night and the two were both frozen in shock having blurred thoughts and visions. Sango had quietly explained the situation to confused ol' Miroku. He had decided to become a permanent faculty of the Princesses. He would just cater to their needs when they wanted them. He also decided to become a full time friend of all of them. He knew to keep away from the two teens he had been taught to be known as 'Inuyasha' and 'Kagome'. It was late that night around 1:00 in the morning actually and the two still couldn't believe what had happened. Kagome was the first to snap back to reality in her room with a river of tears.  
  
Inuyasha was laying silently in his bed staring at the ceiling when he smelt the stale smell of tears and heard the sobs of Kagome. He decided to investigate. He slowly opened the door to see Kagome's body rocking with heavy sobs. He HATED it when girls cried around him. It just broke his heart. He ran up to her and held her close to him with a grimace on his face.  
  
"Kagome . .are you alright?" he cooed into her soft head of hair.  
  
"It's not fair!" she sobbed. "I just don't want to get married to someone I have only known for a week!"  
  
"Hey believe me I know how you feel!" he said energetically trying to make her feel better. He pushed her gently off of his chest and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Look Kagome . . everything will be just fine! I'll try to get us out of it all right? I mean I hate forcing people to do stuff and I don't like being forced to do anything either. I'll try to help! Honest! I just hate to see you cry Kagome!" He said affectionately.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha . ." she sobbed starting to gain control of herself.  
  
"Mmmhmmmm . . why don't we get fresh air. Well at least I am. I'm going outside. Want to come with?"  
  
"Okay . . " she answered staring at his silhouette at the window.  
  
"Well are you just going to stand there?" he walked back over to her and carried her on his back  
  
"What are we doing!? We are in the highest tower!"  
  
"I know that . . hang on tight." He grabbed her arms and made her wrap them around his neck. And then he jumped. She let out a small string off giggles of glee as she felt a tickling feeling in her stomach as she was free falling with Inuyasha. He landed smoothly and ran to the garden where a bench was right near a small lake right next to the castle.  
  
"Wow! I've never been out here at night . . it is so beautiful Inuyasha!" she gasped in awe as she looked up at the moon. She began to shiver slightly and Inuyasha automatically wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him.  
  
"I'll keep you warm." He said plainly as she scooted so she could comfortably sit next to him.  
  
"Inuyasha? What is your star?"  
  
"my star? I don't have one. . ."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha you have got to have a star!"  
  
"Okay ummm . . . . I choose. The center star on Orian's Belt." He said mater-o-factly glad he chose his star.  
  
"Okay . . mine is just five to the right and two down if you go in a STRAIGHT line in those directions."  
  
"The blue one?"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"thank you." She blushed having the feeling that that comment wasn't directed toward just the star. She gently leaned her head against his shoulder and she felt him stiffen up a little and then slowly relax. She drifted off to a deep happy sleep that wasn't plagued by dreams of being forced to do things such as marry just because Inuyasha was there.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"."  
  
He continued to look up at the stars thinking they were quite beautiful for quite some time. He gently picked her up to bring her back to her room when her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Sorry I was just taking you back to your room . ." he said with a slight blush.  
  
"And I am really . . . sorry . . I really am"  
  
"I know Inuyasha . . thank you. ."  
  
(* how could she go from so mad at me to so nice . .? women confuse the shit outta me . .*) he thought as he crouched down and jumped up to one of the lower towers then springed off landing on her window sill. Even though she was awake, and he was well aware of that by the nagging feeling that caused him to fight a tough and hard battle with his blush, He laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers over her.  
  
"G'night Kagome . ." He said sleepily as he yawned.  
  
"Umm wait Inuyasha . . I am sorry I was so mad at you. I realize you wanted revenge and I still hate you for that and don't think I am not going to get revenge on you and that I Want to marry you . . but thankz . . come here."  
  
He gave her a dumb nod and walked up to her. She pulled his face down by his two stray locks of hair and gently kissed him on the cheek. He had right then and there lost the battle with his blush and it came out with a vengeance.  
  
"::yawn:: night In'yasha.. ." she said sleepily as her head collapsed into her pillow and she nodded off to a peaceful sleep. Inuyasha froze in that pose before, blushing like mad, stalked out of the room and collapsed into his own bed. Sleep nagging at his conciseness and pulling him down into 'dream land'. Before he fell asleep he looked up at his ceiling touching his cheek where she had kissed him and smiled softly. Too bad the poor guy was too confused to think straight. And he knew that. But it was okay for now . .  
Next Morning.  
Inuyasha was sound asleep all soft and fuzzy in his bed. (don't you love that fuzzy feeling until your damn parents force you to go to hell on earth AKA: School quiver)  
  
He was enjoying his nice peaceful sleep until . .  
  
"Inuyashaaaaaa! Rise and SHINE!" Kagome said evilly as she dumped a bucket full of ice cold water smack on his head. He yelped and cussed a quite lovely and colorful string of words at her before trying to wring out his hair. But then he got a better idea. He could see that she was still in her pajamas all warm and dry. So he pinned her down and let his soaking wet hair get dried out on her. She yelped in surprise at how cold it really was and then she got pissed.  
  
"Inuyashaaaaa!" she said warningly but he just laughed and continued to sit on her. He knew what was going to happen and he decided to sit there and wait, with an evil grin. She began to panic and look around she didn't like the affect his bare chest was having on her and that is just what he wanted to happen and she knew it.  
  
(* damn it this is NOT good!*) she thought desperately. She looked back up at him and realized that she repeated her biggest mistake. She looked into his soft golden eyes. Even he began to blush as they made eyes contact but he held his ground and Kagome's heart was beating faster and faster in her chest suddenly feeling the same tingly sensation on her lips as when she - no HE had kissed her before.  
  
(* NO! NO! do NOT want to kiss him! NO I DON'T! NO NO NO NO NO!*) she fought her feelings in her mind clearly loosing then battle. They desperately tried not to keep staring at each other but it was hopeless.  
  
(* why am I staring at this wench!? WH-WHY WOULD I EVEN WANT TO!? No! I will NOT! Fall in love no no .. . . . . .. . yes! I will! Wait what the hell no! NO! PERIOD!*) he too seemed to be fighting a loosing battle.  
  
(* what have I know him for . . . . A COUPLE DAYS!? A WEEK? A month . . ? geeze I don't know but is it really possible to have a guy on your mind THAT often? It is just impossible! Or is my life . .. really turning into a fearie tale like I have wanted because of him? . . . ::sigh:: I don't know . . I guess he is sorta handsome .. . and I do like him and his snotty little attitude . . ya . .. . I do . . *)  
  
her eyes softened as those thoughts flashed through her head. He realized this and unknowingly did the same. Yup that good old affectionate look again. That sweet look he gave her sometimes unknowingly that made her heart melt. And then it started again accept this time it was genuine instead of some 'sick joke'. Inuyasha leaned down in a flash and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
She willingly kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.  
  
(* how can a boy make me feel like this?*)  
  
(* this is so nice and for the first time me! Inuyasha! I am truly happy . . *)  
  
They continued to kiss and he gently licked her lips wanting to deepen the kiss. And she opened her mouth as the both smiled truly happy. (struggling not to use my all time favorite term when kisses get this way: 'kissy-ish kissing')  
  
Kagome gently pushed him away with her hands gently against his chest and he pulled back. He took in several deep breathes trying to gain his ability to breath back because well . . humans need oxygen and oxygen is well . . in air.  
  
(* oh she smells so GOOD!*) his mind whined as he looked down at her and his eyes kept darting to-and-fro from her eyes to her lips. She looked into his eyes again and saw the complete want in them. He gently licked his lips trying not to kiss her again.  
  
(* wow . . look at his eyes he really wants to kiss me. Just the desperation in his eyes . . it's almost . . scary . . and sad . . .*) she had totally forgotten about his hanyou senses and the fact that he was utterly struggling not to kiss her again. She gently reached up and stroked her lips just unknowingly making them more visible to him.  
  
(* Her smell is so strong now . . I can't handle it! I NEED to get away! I have to I can't handle this!*) he desperately thought until he realized she had a firm hold on his back. (* oh shit . . .*) his mind whined.  
  
She noticed how he seemed so panicked. But she didn't want him to go.  
  
"Inuyasha . . what is wrong?" he flinched at her voice and snapped out of his desperate stupor.  
  
"it's nothing . . hanyou senses . ."  
  
"oh . . ." she decided she was truly torturing him and let go of his back and he slowly without taking his eyes off hers backed away on hands and knees. He stood up and ran out of the door with a blush.  
  
(* damnit . . . that was way to close for comfort . . I don't understand how I can be kissing a girl I've known for so little time . . but isn't that how fearie tales go?*) he couldn't help but smile at that thought. Yeah life was getting good. Too bad he was way in the hell too scared to face love. Thought he would tear anything else to shreds without fear. Strange how things worked out. Really, really strange. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
.Sorry this chapter was so short! And YAY! I am so happy! I finally faced my fears and got into detail about the kiss rather than just saying "and they began that whole 'kissy-ish kissing thing'." As you can probably tell I do not have a boyfriend and I never have so I don't know what kissing is like . . so I just guessed. Hopefully it turned out okay. More Miroku and Sango next chapter and steadily growing with more attention towards the two within a couple of days. And Sesshoumoru too. But only because I can make his personality a little . . different! BUWAHHAHAHHAAAAAAA! Anyway . . ahem . . yes . . so thank you for reading IT WILL GET BETTER! because I know it sucks right now. Sorry it took so long to update I put up three or so more chapters on my other fic like all at once! Flame. Review. Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
-' '- =? 


	6. Hanyou senses Can Kill

_~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
""A Sorta Fearie Tale ""  
  
_~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
"There's A Fine Line Between Love And Hate"  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
.  
  
"Hanyou Senses Can Kill"  
  
Inuyasha was lying on his bed in his room with a drop of sweat streaming down the side of his head. He was uncomfortable with the fact of being with Kagome. The last time he had kissed her passionately he was human. For the first time in his life he damned his hanyou senses and wished he was human whenever he was around her. He was afraid more than anything that he might lose control. And he really didn't want to. For his own sake and Kagome's. Her scent was just so sweet to him and it took something like kissing her to really get the scent to be too overwhelming for him. He really didn't like that. He decided he should get dressed and go down to breakfast.  
  
Now that Kagome and Inuyasha were engaged they sat next to each other rather than across. They were both blushing remembering the kiss they had shared that confused them both so much they could hardly think straight even now. The only thing they kept thinking is if they hated each other then why would they want to kiss like that? They both tried to shrug it off and get back to plotting evil plans of revenge toward each other. (::rolls eyes:: they were SO meant for each other!) Or were they really THAT attracted to each other?  
  
"So how are you guys doing as an engaged couple?" Inuyasha's mother asked.  
  
They two blushed.  
  
"Sure are mom" Inuyasha piped in as Kagome shot him a warning look.  
  
"Oh good!" all four parents chirped as the couple sweatdropped.  
  
Sango was extremely curious on what had gotten her sister so flustered along with Inuyasha. It was just weird how they were acting. Even weird for them. Her and her sister really didn't talk much and it was time they did. There was only a year in-between them in their age.  
  
"Miroku . . you have to help me . ." Sango whispered to the boy across from her.  
  
"Okay what Sango my dear?" she rolled her eyes angrily and responded.  
  
"I'm going to talk to my sister to figure out why she is acting so flustered . . I want you to talk to Inuyasha TOO. Besides I think you two can become good friends . ."  
  
He nodded knowingly and their plans were to be commenced after breakfast. Both pairs on either side of the garden where Sango and Miroku were to meat together and discuss what was going on between the two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"hey Inuyasha!" Miroku piped in. Sango and Miroku already knew the two were going into the garden to think.  
  
"Hey . .um . .Miroku right?"  
  
"Yup! . . . hey what is buggin you?"  
  
"Oh it is nothing just Kagome and stuff . ." Inuyasha sat down on the bench by a little water fountain where he stared at his reflection.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" Miroku asked shyly.  
  
"Might as well . . I am assuming you want to know why I am so confused?"  
  
"well if you don't mind telling me that is . ."  
  
"I'll tell you . . it is just . . this morning . . me and Kagome were kissing . . I didn't mean to! And the thing is . . you have already noticed I'm sure, that I am a dog hanyou. So I can smell and obviously hear a lot better than you guys can. And it is just her scent is really sweet and I am attracted to it . . but that is not a comfortable feeling. . a feeling like you might lose control with someone you are being forced to marry. And she hates me . . and I hate her . . but I am just so confused because . . if we hate each other so much then why did we kiss? And another thing . . . we have been plotting plans of revenge against each other . ." Inuyasha said miserably with his head cupped in his hands with his elbows resting against his knees.  
  
"oh .. . do you think you love her though?"  
  
"well . . hmm . . she is quite pretty . .and she is sweet sometimes . . but I don't know. We both agree that our lives are supposed to be a fearie tale. But we sure as hell aren't close to one of those perfect lives." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"You know Inuyasha . . you really aren't that bad a person friends?" Miroku asked with a smile.  
  
"why not?" they shook hands in a 'manly' fashion and returned to talking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So let me get this straight . . my younger sister made out with inuyasha this morning?"  
  
" ::BLUSH:: ummm ahem . . basically . ."  
  
"Oh My Gosh! CONGATULATIONS! If you really had the urge to kiss him . . then maybe you are falling in love and you don't know it! Love is supposed to be confusing you know!" Sango told her younger sister with a bog bright happy smile on her face.  
  
"Ya I guess . . . I still am playing out my revenge plot though!" Kagome said determinedly with her fist clenched ready for battle.  
  
"Suit yourself Kagome!" Sango replied playfully while she thought of how those two troublemakers were obviously made for each other. He stood up and bid adieu to her sister as you went to go meet Miroku inside.  
  
Miroku was already waiting there for her.  
  
"So what did she say!?"  
  
"okay Kagome said that this morning her and Inuyasha made out but she doesn't know why! She hates him! But she obviously loves him without knowing it! She is severely confused and planning plots of revenge against Inuyasha! You?" She asked really bouncy and excited.  
  
"Same here! Exactly! It looks as if we have some match making to do!" the both laughed evilly as they began plotting how to get the couple together happily.  
  
That night was a free night where no formal dinners where planned between the 'family'.  
  
Inuyasha was about to collapse on his bed like he normaly did when he saw a letter. It was definitaly in a women's neat scroll.  
  
"Dear Inuyasha,  
  
I want to say sorry for this morning . . I am really confused and I have a feeling you are too . . please come down to dinner with me in the guest dining hall.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Princess Kagome"  
  
Inuyasha raised a questioning eyebrow and silently agreed that he would go because he had nothing better to do.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
. .  
  
Sorry! SUCH a short chapter! Oin fact so short I could kill myself! But it will be updated more quickly that way. Sorry to keep you hangin. Flame. Review. Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
-' '-=?  
  
`_ _` 


	7. Let The MatchMaking Begin!

. . _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
. . ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
""A Sorta Fearie Tale ""  
  
. . _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
. . ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
"There's A Fine Line Between Love And Hate"  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
.  
  
"Let The Match-Making Begin!"  
  
.  
  
It was later that night after Inuyasha had received the note from Kagome to meat her at dinner. Inuyasha finally decided, even through the undying confusion, that he really wanted to try and get along with this girl. And that he might just be falling in love with her. So, he decided to show her his true colors. He wasn't going to try and be mean to show that he wasn't a gentleman. But he was going to be the person he was. He was going to wear the most comfortable clothes he could find. Witch happened to be pants and a big comfortable T-shirt. He took a couple deep breathes and headed out of the door to the guest-dining hall.  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* `*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Kagome was sitting at the small table for two. It had been set up all nice when she had gotten downstairs. But Inuyasha was no where to be found.  
  
"Ummm . . Miroku, Sango . . why is Inuyasha not here? I mean he invited me you would think he would be on time." Kagome questioned  
  
"Hold on Kagome" Sango said brightly as she turned Miroku around and they began whispering.  
  
"Shit . . Miroku what are we going to do? Inuyasha is late! He thinks Kagome invited him and Kagome thinks he invited her but we really invited them both! They are going to kill us if they find out we tricked them!"  
  
"Don't worry Sango my dear leave it to me . . ."  
  
they both turned around and Miroku gave Kagome his answer on why Inuyasha was late when 'he' had invited her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome my dear but he is probably a little nervous he will probably be here any second -" Miroku was cut off when Inuyasha opened the door.  
  
"now . . well here he is Kagome! We will be your waiters tonight have a nice evening!" Sango and Miroku bolted out of the door and into the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was wearing casual clothes too and she looked quite sexy in them. Inuyasha had to be careful and try not to pay attention to his senses.  
  
"S-sorry Kagome . . that I was . . .late . ." Inuyasha said shyly as he sat down across from her and gave her his most sexy and convincing smile. She, too, smiled back and blushed a little. Sango walked out quite bubbly and bouncy with menus.  
  
"Here you go! This is what we have tonight and the first four are the only things we can cook!" before she handed them the paper menus she pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the menu.  
  
"There that is you menu! Enjoy!" she glided out of the room smiling as the couple stared at their jaggedly cut uneven menus.  
  
"so um . . Inuyasha what are you going to have?"  
  
"dunno what are you going to have?"  
  
"Probably the chicken."  
  
"Might as well do the same." They both nodded and Kagome looked around to figure out where to put her menu.  
  
"Allow me." Inuyasha stated as he held out a hand and she put her menu it it. He took several moments to stack his and hers together best he could just to throw them behind him.  
  
"I think that is where they belong. . . so umm . .Kagome .." he said nervously desperate to strike up conversation. Then Kagome blurted out what was bothering her.  
  
"Look Inuyasha I am sorry about when we just kissed I just want to know why you were acting so strange. Please answer truthfully!"  
  
"umm uh .. .uh well . . umm . . . what I meant by my hanyou senses were bothering me was that umm . . you see.. . . it was because . . well I could smell .. your inner scent . . everyone has a scent . . and well . . . ."  
  
She finally understood. Her scent was the thing driving him mad.  
  
(* damn now I won't be able to kiss him as much . . wait WHAT THE HELL!?*) she blushed just as deep as Inuyasha did with that thought.  
  
"I understand Inuyasha . . no worries!" she reassured him.  
  
"Thanks . ." he mumbled a little relieved that she wasn't pissed beyond belief at him.  
  
Miroku then glided out looking WAY too cheery.  
  
"can I take your order?" he said in a polite business type fashion to where you would never know if they were secretly thinking that they wanted to kill you.  
  
"Yes we are both having the chicken . . thingy" Kagome replied.  
  
"Okay! Be a little bit . . so you know you two socialize get to KNOW each other better . . you know . . play nice . . talk . . be happy . . . SOCIALIZE." Miroku said with a smile as he was backing away until he reached the kitchen door and disappeared behind it in a flash. Inuyasha and Kagome arched a skeptical eyebrow staring at the area where he had left.  
  
"what that hell?" Inuyasha questioned turning back to Kagome as she just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as a reply.  
  
"So umm . . howsit goin?" Inuyasha asked wanting to break the terrible silence.  
  
"perfectly fine . .you?"  
  
"good . .good. . . . Umm m . .Kagome?"  
  
"hmm . .?"  
  
"Do you think it is possible to fall in love quickly?" that took her by surprise.  
  
"well I think it is possible . ." she knew what he was talking about. He was probably worried about kissing someone you haven't known for very long just like her.  
  
"Kagome . . and I really mean this . . what do you think of me? I just really need to know. Because if we are going to be forced to marry . . I think we should know what we think of each other . . . that way we can try to deal with each other." Inuyasha ventured bravely fiddling with one of his many forks.  
  
"I agree . . you can be sweet Inuyasha . . especially when you are planning revenge. . but you can be the biggest jack ass but I can tell you are trying to do your best witch just shows that you are a softy deep down and you are sweet. What about me?" she asked with a blush.  
  
"well you can be sweet. . . but never mess with you when you are in the mood for revenge because if you are a boy you are at a disadvantage. But you can be sweet yes . ." he too blushed.  
  
"good now we are on the same grounds." They both nodded.  
  
Miroku and Sango both walked out smiling innocently though the couple knew that those two had been spying on them through the window in the kitchen door. The opened up the plate and gave them both their meals witch was some extremely weird looking chicken. Miroku smiled and walked away.  
  
"Inuyasha . . you can sense those two right?"  
  
"ya"  
  
"what are they doing right now?"  
  
"They are in the back talking"  
  
"so they aren't still spying on us?"  
  
"no they aren't . .why?"  
  
"can you eat this for me? There is no way in hell I am eating this . . or at least get rid of it!"  
  
"why should I?"  
  
Begging obviously wasn't going to work with him so plan 'B' came into play. Kagome got out of her seat and gave Inuyasha the most sexy look she could muster. She leaned in and sat on his lap. She began twisting his hair in her fingers.  
  
"Pweeze?" she asked in a cute innocent baby voice. She looked at his eyes and could tell he was struggling to keep staring hard at her but he was loosing the battle.  
  
"Umm uh . . ugn . .umm . ." he stuttered.  
  
"Pleaaaaase?" she asked again getting really close to his face. He knew what she was trying to do and unfortunately his instincts seemed to come in before his common sense in this matter.  
  
"well unmm . .uh . . what's in it for me?" YES! He had successfully turned the tables on her!  
  
(*damnit! Even in the midst of his stupor he was able to pull it off!*)  
  
"well . umm . . ." she was trying to think but his body and heartbeat was having its own effect on her. He involuntarily cocked his head to the side like a confused dog with those cute eyes.  
  
(*awwwwwwwww that was so cute! He is like a little puppy just so much more . . him! He is so hot in that outfit too! Uh oh . . .i think I just screwed myself . . now I am not going to be able to look away . . shit . .*) and what she thought would happen did. Her eyes looked up and caught his. Just how pretty they were especially when they were glittering in the candle light was driving her mad. She was inwardly pissed at how she had left herself open for her own trick and set it up for herself too! But didn't it always seem to be this way? Eyes catch each other then it leads to staring and nervousness then it leads to kissing. And sure enough the nervousness of the situation was kicking in.  
  
(* shit it is always the damn way might as well end this shit now . .*) Inuyasha thought to himself. He closed the distance between their faces and began kissing like they usual did. And it all started as an accident like it usually does. That same nice sensation came back and Kagome felt her heart going aflutter. Maybe she really was falling in love with this boy. And for once it was okay with her. And it was okay with Inuyasha too. Kagome repositioned herself in his lap in order to kiss him better but that was a big mistake. She lost balanced and Inuyasha obediently followed. She instinctively grabbed the table cloth and brought everything with it. The veil demented chicken was all over the floor and so were their drinks and everything. But oh no! they didn't seem to care! Nope! Only the fact that they were kissing. They were just pissed and sick and tired of being so confused on WHY they liked kissing and the fact that they even were in such a short time.  
  
Miroku and Sango sighed dreamily watching the two kissing on the floor. Miroku followed his built in perverted instinct and went to kiss Sango. She slapped him with the frying pan she just happened to have in her hand. Miroku groaned held his head and collapsed on the floor while Sango continued to sigh dreamily with two big dewy eyes wishing she had a love life like that. Revenge and all. Her little sister and fiancé really did have it good. Even though they thought it was hell the truth is the more hell you go through together even against each other the stronger the relationship and loyalty will be when they finally get together. Too bad they didn't understand that. Maybe life might just turn out like a fearie tale for those two.  
  
(Note: I know I spell Fearie Tale weird but that is my own little unique way of spelling it and I like it!)  
  
Later on that night . . .  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha sighed dreamily. He had just hopped into bed and he loved it. The fact that he had kissed Kagome and just accepted it. He had a small goofy smile on his face as he stared at the ceiling with his long soft fluffy silver hair sprawled out all around him. His golden eyes reflected happiness, with one of those weird half closed dreamy looks. He sighed again and someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Inuyasha?" a sweet voice called out. Yup. It was Kagome. And she was acting nice definitaly happy too.  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"sure . ."  
  
she opened the door to find the cute seen on him sprawled out on his bed. He turned to face her and smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that there is going to be a ballroom dance tomorrow night. The kewl thing is that it isn't formal! It is a ballroom dance but you don't have to dress formal!" she walked up to his bed and sat down and turned her head to face him. He rolled over onto his side and his beautiful hair flopped about. His window was open for once and the moonlight shined down on his cute wittle face! He looked so calm and relaxed for once. The cool covers against his skin and Kagome's sweet scent could make any hanyou like Inuyasha drift asleep with a smile upon his face. He noticed that even with his sweet comfortable relaxing she hadn't moved and he could sense a little fear and nervousness on her.  
  
"is there something else you wanted?" he mumbled with his eyes closed.  
  
"umm no . . well .. . um . . yes . ." she said with a bright blush on her face.  
  
"It is just a little lonely alone in my room . ." she continued on awaiting death or something.  
  
"say no more . ." he mumbled and in one swift motion pulled her into him and snuggled his head under her chin. He took in a deep breath and inwardly sighed. He could feel the tenseness and waited till she calmed down. And she did. She sighed contentedly and snuggled into his chest. He smiled to himself. It was going to be a peaceful sleep. A warm snuggly thing like Kagome curled up like a kitten into his chest with the soft covers and moonlight would create a nice sleepy scene.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
YAY! Fini this chapter! Nice fluff at the end! But things won't be so easy! Or will it? I think not. But I think so! Ha so you don't know! I will try to update as much as I can this week because I am goin back to California on thurs. and I won't be able to create my next chapter. * tear * I'm gonna miss my poor wittle computer! I LOVE YOU COMPY! :: huggles computer:: Anyway so ya . . Flame Review Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
-' '-=?  
  
`_ _`  
  
BUYO!!!!!!  
  
Note: 'No Doubt' the musical band ROCKS!!!!! 


	8. Facing Your Family's UNUSUAL Side

. . _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
. . ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
""A Sorta Fearie Tale ""  
  
. . _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
. . ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
"There's A Fine Line Between Love And Hate"  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
"Facing Your Family's UNUSUAL Side"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night feeling all warm and fuzzy. He looked down to see Kagome still nuzzled into him. He sighed happily. She really was soft. The moonlight was still shining on him and Kagome. That nice hollow glow that always seemed to give you that nostalgic, sad, yet, happy feeling. He could hear Sango and Miroku talking in the other room with those sharp cute and fuzzy ears of his.  
  
In the other room . . .  
  
"Miroku are you sure you didn't hear Kagome go anywhere?"  
  
"yes I am sure . . I still don't know why you went in there she wasn't in her room. . ."  
  
"you don't think she is SLEEPING with Inuyasha do you?"  
  
"I dunno . .could be . ."  
  
back in Inuyasha's room . .. .  
  
He chuckled to himself and Kagome stirred and sleepily looked up to find Inuyasha's chuckle growing into mad laughter.  
  
"what is it Inuyasha?" she asked sleepily sitting up.  
  
"it is just hahhaha! Miroku and Sango BUWAHAHAAAAA! Were talking in the other room . .and . .hahahhaaaa! . . I could hear them and Sango went to check on you and you weren't there and now . . they think that BUWAHAHHAHA! You are SLEEPING with me . ." he broke out into uncontrollable laughter after he had finished up his sentence. Kagome blushed and then joined in on the laughing fit .  
  
"you know it is very funny how people in your family treat you differently once they think you did 'THAT'. In fact it is hysterical! A friend I knew said that her parents thought she did that and they treated her totally differently! It is like they freak! Hahahhaaaaa!"  
  
"Do you think that they would do the same with us?" Inuyasha asked taking in deeper breathes and wiping his eyes.  
  
"Sure do!" Kagome answered calming down too.  
  
"That would be funny." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"ya it would . . just imagine my sister!"  
  
"Kagome . . do something for me . ."  
  
"what?" she didn't like that evil grin he had on his face.  
  
"Giggle in a flirty way and say my name . ."  
  
"and why would I do that . .?"  
  
"well you said you wanted a reaction out of your sister and I will listen to what she does when you do that and I chuckle in a flirty way . .sick and disgusting but totally funny . ."  
  
"Oh all right!" she agreed in a whisper.  
  
She let out a loud giggle.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! That tickles!" she said a little louder than normal so that her sister and Miroku could hear them from the other room.  
  
"Nice touch . ." He whispered back just before he let out one of his cute wittle chuckles.  
  
"okay now quiet Kagome . ."  
  
he strained his ears to listen every detail in the other room. as the two said something Inuyasha would repeat it to Kagome.  
  
In the other room . .  
  
"shit! Miroku did you hear that!?'  
  
"umm ya . ." he said a little nervously.  
  
"You don't think . .? do you!?"  
  
"I think so lady Sango . ."  
  
"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" Sango panicked. And Miroku joined her in 'geeking' out in that weird way you would if you were in that . .er . . 'situation'.  
  
Back in the other room . .  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were cracking up with their hands over their mouths trying to contain their laughter. Once they calmed down they began to talk again.  
  
"Inuyasha that was the sickest thing I have ever done thanks to you."  
  
"Well you are welcome! You need to be sick and mischievous sometime now don't you! Now I think we freaked the other two out enough and knowing my dads keen hearing he heard that too and Sango and Miroku are sure to tell so we will have to see how they act tomorrow . . now I am goin' to bed." He collapsed back and let out a sigh. And snuggled into the covers and Kagome snuggled up to him. They slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
The next morning . .  
  
Inuyasha let out a groan at the sun shining on his face and the annoying chirping of the birds. He opened his eyes and woke Kagome.  
  
"oi Kagome wake up . .we have to go to breakfast and see how they treat us." He said a little bit excitedly but stills sleepily all the same. She stirred awake and nodded. She left the room to get dressed and met him out in the hall.  
  
"Okay . . now we have to make a flirty scene. Have one of those big goofy cute grins you men get and hold my hand. I will give one of 'those' smiles women give and act lovey toward me. Have a glazed over look and sigh a lot." Kagome gave Inuyasha instructions.  
  
"I' not even gonna ask where you know how to act like that." Inuyasha stated as he prepared his goofy smile and held her hand. They walked down the stairs together and Inuyasha observed everyone's faces. When their eyes met the couple they all blushed. They obviously knew.  
  
"hello everyone!" the couple said in unison with the perfect cheery voices. Everyone else blushed a deeper color and smiled. The couple sat down and finally let go of each others hands.  
  
"soooooo . . Inuyasha . . Kagome have a nice sleep?" Kagome's mother asked. The couple had to struggle not to bust out laughing.  
  
"::sigh:: sure did" Inuyasha said dreamily with that 'glazed over' look Kagome had instructed him to have. Kagome nodded and sighed with big dewy eyes. Her mom just raised an eyebrow and smiled. Apparently what the couple didn't know is that the table was being turned on them. The whole 'family' Miroku and all had decided that they should address this embarrassing subject out loud.  
  
"So Inuyasha . . my son . . I see that you have become a man."  
  
"EH!?" Inuyasha panicked. He didn't expect his father to address it and neither did Kagome. Inuyasha blushed the deepest crimson he had ever had and Kagome did the same. His mother answered his question for him with Kagome's mother following along and agreeing.  
  
"well! Are you guys going to have children I really want grand-children!"  
  
"Yes Kagome! When do you expect it?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha glowed red and slowly slid deeper into their seats panicking so desperately inside they wished that they could have run away. They wished more than anything in their lives that they were as far away from this place as they ever could be.  
  
"yes Kagome am I going to be an aunt!?" Sango asked suddenly excited.  
  
"umm . . ah, you see umm . . no . ." Kagome stuttered as Inuyasha just froze in horror.  
  
"Oh . . . how do you know my daughter?"  
  
"please d-d-don't ask!" Inuyasha pleaded and the family decided to leave it at that for another time.  
  
"umm . . may I be excused? I need to talk to my fiancée" Inuyasha asked weakly and he was excused. He grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her up to her room and locked the door where they could be alone.  
  
"SHIT! I DIDN'T KNOW MY FAMILY WAS LIKE THAT! SO. .. SO OPEN! CRAP! WE ARE IN DEEP SHIT! JUST WHAT IN THE HELL!?" Inuyasha busted out clearly trying to get rid of his embarrassment by speaking his mind. Kagome agreed with him and they both collapsed on the bed. Their legs were off the bed so that only their torso was one the bed. The were head to head. Inuyasha on one side and Kagome on the other.  
  
"who knew our lives could be so screwed?" Inuyasha asked sadly.  
  
"I don't know but I sure didn't" Kagome replied with a sigh.  
  
"at least we have tonight . . do you know who will be there?"  
  
"It is only the staff of the castle . . our parents unfortunately . ten cooks Miroku Sango twelve maids and thirteen waiters. Quite small for a ball" Kagome replied.  
  
"that is kewl . ."  
  
"ya . ."  
  
they both sighed. If they really were falling in love I guess it would be hell even if they got over each other. Because if and when they ever did do . .'that' their parents will be all over them trying to figure out names for the baby. Ya life was hell and heaven all at once. Hard to understand and even harder to live through. But they just had to do it.  
  
Tonight was the ball and they knew that everyone would be out doing something after breakfast and Kagome and Inuyasha had their only little part of the 'house' for themselves to do what they wanted. Yup Inuyasha was already getting nervouse and Kagome was already freaking out on what she should wear.  
  
(* I am going to have to pick out something to impress Inuyasha! Wait IMPRESS HIM!? WAIT! WHY AM I DENYING IT? I might as well just give in and put something HE would like on . . just don't deny it . . don't deny it . .*) Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha got up and left. Before he excited he put on one of those 'ha ha-I love-you' cute mocking faces and said "see you in a little bit my LOVER" and walked out the door leaving Kagome blushing. This was going to be an interesting night.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
YAY! I have no clue whatsoever on how in the hell I did two chapters within an hour or so. Sorry to keep you hanging but it is early in the morning and I need sleep because of hell on earth tomorrow. I will update it tomorrow and then leave it alone until I get back from my visit to California witch will be around Sunday . . I am doing this because I need to update all my other stories until then and then I will get back to my usual schedule of updating them all at the same time. Flame Review Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
-' '-=?  
  
`_ _`  
  
BUYO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: No Doubt Still rocks hard! 


	9. The Casual Ballroom Dance

I got my first flame today on this story! I won't mention who said it but they said that they couldn't understand how I got so many reviews. They said I only deserve ten reviews. Well. I have something to say about that. * deep breath * I gladly respect your opinion and I need to know what people think. Though I don't know why you feel this way it is your opinion. * bows * thank you for telling me the truth. Arigato.  
. . _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
. . ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
""A Sorta Fearie Tale ""  
  
. . _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
. . ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
"There's A Fine Line Between Love And Hate"  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
"The Casual Ballroom Dance"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was a mad house. Kagome was struggling to find the perfect outfit while Inuyasha was just nervous out of his mind. Love was the only thing that could scare him. And he sure as hell didn't want to screw it up. Before any one knew it, it was time to go to the ball.  
  
Down at the ball room right around starting time . .  
  
Kagome was already there hoping that Inuyasha would come early too so they could have time to talk and hang out alone. And as if he knew she would be waiting, a head with long silver hair and two milky grey ears popped through the door.  
  
"Kagome!" he said happily as he came in and closed the door behind him. He bounded up to her and smiled.  
  
"She smiled back and blushed slightly at his outfit. Only one word to describe it-sexy. He was wearing one of those white dress shirts and it was unbuttoned. Miroku had said that it would make Kagome 'want him'. And besides it was a lot more comfortable than keeping it buttoned. He wore leather pants. (let's just say that * snicker * whenever he turned around Kagome couldn't help staring at his *busts out laughing * ass! BUWAHAHAAAAA! Okay really * wipes tear away from eyes * I am more mature it is just I had to study for one of those damned 'it'll screw you if you fail' tests and the only way I could cooperate is if they gave me candy . so as you can see I am high on sugar . . damn those tests) Inuyasha judging by the sound of her heat beat rising and the weird look she was giving him she liked what she saw. He mentally congratulated himself and couldn't help but tease her. Even though he wanted to score points with her he is still Inuyasha, now isn't he?  
  
(* wow . . the hentai (pervert) was right! For once he didn't screw up . . KEWL!*) oh ya he was happy. Now let the teasing begin.  
  
"Kagome . . uh wassup?" he asked waving his hand in front of her face. She blushed crimson and just mumbled an excuse that didn't come out has whole words. He smiled and sat down next to her making sure his soft silver hair cascaded down onto her until it drifted back to Inuyasha's side.  
  
(*aww his hair is still soft as ever! He is so sweet sometimes but I have a feeling he is being mischievous. *)  
  
"Inuyasha . ."  
  
"hmm . .?"  
  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" she gave him the puppy dog pout that was getting harder and harder to resist by the day. He knew what she wanted and he personally didn't have one problem with it. Course . .he would never tell her that.  
  
"Oh all right . . go ahead."  
  
"Oh goody!" she squeaked as Inuyasha smirked and she sat down on the floor rather than the chair. Inuyasha sat in-between he legs with his back to her. He laid back and rested his head right above her . . umm . . er . . chest. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He was going to have to get used to this if they were going to be married. She squeaked again and began massaging his ears. They twitched a little but then got used to the rhythmic motion. She smiled and looked down at his face. It was sweet and serene with a tiny smile on his lips. She inwardly sighed. She loved that cute little face. So cute you wouldn't think of how much of a troublemaker he was when he was awake. His eyes gently opened and they both blushed.  
  
He could sense she was staring at him. He sat up and turned around so that he was facing her. He wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head to one side of hears. Hugging her tightly to him.  
  
"Please keep rubbing my ears" he mumbled and she smiled. She reached up to the right of her and continued to massage his fuzzy ears. Inuyasha reluctantly separated from her when he sensed people coming.  
  
"More people are coming" he explained as they both stood up.  
  
Sure enough one of the 'servants' (don't worry they were treated quite nice) walked in followed by a couple others. The one boy with brownish hair called out Kagome's name and strode up to her. Inuyasha saw Kagome turn around and give hi a pleading look but Inuyasha just wanted to see what was up with this boy and her. He silently backed away and sat in the chair behind Kagome. He watched with a curious expression.  
  
"Hello Kagome!" the boy had now reached her and was standing in front of her.  
  
"hello Hojo!" she tried to sound cheery. (Hojo is evil. He needs to get a clue and leave Kagome to go out with Inuyasha though there is no way in hell he would even tell her that he loves her . . poor Inuyasha . . so tormented by love . .* sweatdrop *)  
  
"You look stunning lady Kagome!"  
  
"heh heh thanks . ." Kagome blushed not liking the situation she was in ESPECIALLY with Inuyasha sitting there behind her. To her amazement Inuyasha was behaving himself just observing.  
  
"so umm Kagome . . tonight after the dance . . would you like to go walking with me?" Hojo asked with one of those *rolls eyes * 'brilliant' smiles. That snapped Inuyasha's twig. That way the hay that broke the camels back. Luckily not a lot of people were there. In fact, now that he was actually paying attention to his senses every one else had left to help the cooks get everything prepared.  
  
"excuse me Hojo! But Kagome is MY GIRL!!!!!!" Inuyasha fumed as he jumped up and socked the guy. He barely even tried and Hojo went flying. Hojo stood up looking scared and ran out of the door clearly fearing the hanyou's wrath like he should. The whole time Kagome had gone wide eyed in shock and stared at the boy next to her.  
  
(* 'my girl'?? Inuyasha called me 'his girl' woah . .*)  
  
Inuyasha realized the words that had escaped his mouth and he blushed staring down.  
  
"did you mean that?" Kagome asked still stunned.  
  
"wh-what is I d-did?" he stuttered unsure if that was the right answer.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" she yelled as she jumped to hug him but he was taken by surprise and he flew back and landed on his back with Kagome hugging him happily.  
  
"heh heh . ." he mumbled with a blush and a happy smile.  
  
Eventually after just sitting there and talking . .  
  
The ball had started and everyone was around listening to the music. Because it was a casual dress ball they made the music somewhat casual too. Kagome had grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor.  
  
She giggled and hugged him. He put his arms around her waste and they began dancing. Inuyasha was a little stiff at first and finally began to relax letting him feel the music. The first song was more of a formal dance style and then the rest were 'free for all' songs like I liked to call them. They danced following the rhythm of the music and Kagome began to giggle.  
  
"what!?" Inuyasha asked a little nervous that he might be stepping on her and he didn't know it  
  
"you are just a good dancer."  
  
"oh" he inwardly sighed in relief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay Sango ready? Plan 'A'!" Miroku whispered as Sango stood up and covered her face. He walked by the dancing couple and slipped her foot near Kagome and in a blink of an eye, Kagome had tripped and Sango had disappeared.  
  
"eek!" she yelped and Inuyasha caught her. They gazed into each other's eyes and they both glowed crimson.  
  
"umm . . it is a little hot in here .. . I'm gonna go outside . . you coming with?"  
  
"umm okay. . ." she gently pushed herself of off him and they walked out onto the balcony by themselves.  
  
They both sighed and took in deep breathes of the night air.  
  
"Inuyasha can we?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Sure why not hop on." Kagome loved in when she rode on Inuyasha's back. It was just so fun. She crawled onto his back and held on knowing she had to be careful not to fall off. He jumped off of the balcony and landed smoothly. He ran about as fast as he could hopping to-and-fro Kagome giggling like a mad man. She loved the wind whipping through her hair. Those nice summer nights that had that crisp feeling to it that seemed to bring a smile to your face. After a little bit of running he finally stopped right next to a stream.  
  
"well what are you waiting for? Get off"  
  
"no!"  
  
"and why not!?"  
  
"please throw me in the air!" he rolled his eyes and swung her from behind him into the front and got ready to throw her. He pushed her into the air and she went quite high twisting and giggling. He caught her and set her down.  
  
"Happy now?" he questioned with a smirk.  
  
"Sure am! I have always wanted to do that . . . Inuyasha what is it like?"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"what is it like being hanyou?"  
  
"well umm . . ::sigh:: it is okay if you brush apart the fact that people look down upon you. Except you guys so far though.. . .It is nice being able to jump high and stuff. But I figured one day I was going to run away. Be free. I could give a crap if my brother Sesshoumoru didn't want to take the part of being king. . I just wanted to get out of there. But now I can't . . because I am getting married to you . ."  
  
"Are you disappointed because of that?"  
  
"no . . I mean at least we are getting along a lot better then if we married in the same state that we were when we met if you ask me."  
  
"thanks for keepin' faith in me Inuyasha" Kagome replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"sure thing" She leaned up and gently kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and turned to face her. He leaned down and brushed his lips on hers. It was nice having someone with you. It really was. Especially if you were left out of everything because of who you are like Inuyasha was. He sighed contentedly and they eventually got back up and he ran home. They decided to miss out on the chaos downstairs because it was a lot better alone.  
  
He set her down in her bed and turned to leave.  
  
"wait Inuyasha!" she said panicked. And he turned around.  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"please stay with me Inuyasha. . . you help me sleep . ." she asked with a faint blush.  
  
"why not?" he asked himself slowly as he crawled in next to her.  
  
"on one condition though."  
  
"what is it Inuyasha?"  
  
"if I want to pull a prank to see how people will treat you differently like we did last night . . stop me okay?"  
  
"sure thing!" she said brightly as she cuddled up to him and they fell asleep.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
well hello everyone! Glad I finished this chapter! Remember I am not updating this till around . . Monday? Kk? k! until then I will be updating my other storied like I said before. The people who are reading my other fic "One Boy, One Girl, Back at School AGAIN!" are getting really pissed at me for not updating and I am personally getting pissed at myself! Well until then. Flame. Review. Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
-' '-=?  
  
`_ _`  
  
BUYO!!!!  
  
Note: The show 'Home Movies' on cartoon network adult swim rules! SO DOES MY INU-KUN OF COURSE!  
  
Note note: No Doubt still is like the best band  
  
The following link (if it shows up and people within a ten mile radius better hope it does) is a URL to one of my fave pics! The legendary first hug! YAY!  



	10. note

Hey everyone just wanted to let you know that I have A LOT OF SCHOOLD WORK TO DO damnit! And so I wont be able to update till tom. Or maybe the next day kk? K! sorry for the inconvenience. 


	11. Marriage? And Kagome could be leaving? I...

. . _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
. . ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
""A Sorta Fearie Tale ""  
  
. . _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
. . ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
"There's A Fine Line Between Love And Hate"  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
"Marriage? And Kagome could be leaving!? I Don't Think So! Sango and Miroku Strike Back!"  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha was gently slumbering as the morning rays shown on his face highlighting his tanned smooth skin. His lips were shaped in a small smile. He was on his back as Kagome was cuddled to his side with her head snuggled into his neck leaning over him. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He let out a small yawn and drowsily slipped out of bed trying not to wake the girl. New questions flooded his mind but he wanted nothing to do with them at the moment. He kept wondering about the whole marriage thing. Yes, he was admitting to himself that he might love Kagome but . . Marriage? That was a different thing entirely and everyone knew it.  
  
"Inuyashhhhaaaa?" a drowsy voice called out behind him. He spun around.  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"what's wrong? You seem stressed I can already tell" Kagome said sitting up acting concerned.  
  
"oh umm . . nothing . . go back to bed . . you look tired." He said trying to straighten his face to make it look normal rather then freaked out.  
  
"umm I don't think so! Tell me right now!"  
  
"ummmm no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
" ya huh!"  
  
"na ah!"  
  
"ya huh!"  
  
"shut up both of you!" Sango had grumpily sauntered into the room woken up by their two year old fighting.  
  
"na ah . . ." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"No what the hell is wrong with you two?"  
  
"Inuyasha is stressed and he won't tell me why!" Kagome protested as if it were the most unfair thing in the whole world.  
  
"fine damnit if it is that fucking important I'll tell you!" Inuyasha scowled.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands happily, ignoring his fowl language, ((in which I love SO much!)) that she had succeeded and listened intently with Sango on what his 'issue' was.  
  
"Look I am just a little freaked because we are going to have to get married soon and I REALLY don't think I am ready." He said keeping a straight face.  
  
"Oh . ." Kagome acted a little surprised.  
  
(* I thought he liked me . . or maybe even loved me . . and now he wants to go? I admit I am not ready either but I think it could work out! We seem to get along . . wait . . no . . he can go . . I could care less!*) Kagome thought sadly.  
  
"well is it bothers you that much I will talk to our parents today. Maybe we can get them to set us FREE" she was starting to get miffed and made sure the word 'free' was emphasized. Though she continued to keep an emotionless face like Inuyasha. He dumbly nodded and walked to his room deep in thought.  
  
Sango continued to stand there wondering where in the hell everything went wrong. Miroku and her had worked so hard! AND THERE WAS NO WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS OR HEAVENS THAT IT WAS GOING TO GET SCREWED UP NOW! NO WAAAAAAAY!  
  
Without warning like a crack of a whip, Sango spun on her heals and ran out of the door. She sprinted to Miroku and almost suffocated him when her body came in contact with his chest waking him up rudely.  
  
"Miroku it is a disaster!"  
  
"which one died!?" Miroku sat up frantic.  
  
"worse!"  
  
"what could be worse than that!?"  
  
"THEY ARE GOING TO SPLIT UP THE MARRAGE!"  
  
"oh no they aren't! ! ! !" Miroku cried savagely.  
  
"We have done too much and THEY OBVIOUSLY LIKE EACH NO! NO! NO! NO! IT IS NOT ENDING THIS WAY DAMNIT! ALL THEY WANT IS A FEARIE TALE LIFE AND IT IS SITTING UNDER THEIR NOSES!" Miroku added with vengeance. Without a word she jumped off of him and he ran with her determined to get to the bottom of this. Miroku went to talk to Inuyasha while Sango went to talk with her younger sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha . . please maybe I can help!"  
  
"You can't help monk! This is my business and my business alone!" Inuyasha retorted as the conversation was getting more heated.  
  
"But Inuyasha! You might have something going with Kagome and you don't know it! Would you really want to lose her!? Imagine a life without her! She is willing to be with you! Isn't that enough!?" Miroku protested obviously not giving up soon.  
  
"Don't you understand!? That is what I am afraid of! If I get to close she will just want to get rid of me like everybody else!" Inuyasha was obviously starting to get too angry to catch his words before he said them. But he didn't seem to care. In truth he wanted other people to know how he felt so he didn't have to keep the burden of being the only one who knows.  
  
((Next lines stolen from t.a.t.u the Russian musical band . .they are great! Along with No Doubt!))  
  
"Everyone needs to leave me alone! Don't you get it!? I do things the wrong way! I am human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does! But that doesn't work for me! Everyone judges! I have a heart! And it can be broken! And I am not willing to take that!" Inuyasha cried out and slowly backed away just to sit on the edge of his bed and for once try to calm his nerves.  
  
(* did I really have to tell him that?*) Inuyasha thought in a very depressed way. He was becoming more and more depressed as the years went on. Lonelier and Lonelier he got being hurt more and more by everyone and everything. Finally he learned to live with it. But he was the only one who lived it. No one understood him and everyday he would take the time to scold himself for who he was and wonder where his life went wrong. 'when I was born' would always be the answer. And that little nagging voice in his head would only confirm it more. What everyone had said to him came back too.  
  
~~~FLASH-BACK~~~  
  
"OI Kagome wake up!" Kagome's eyes gently opened as she got up too.  
  
"I can't believe we fell asleep!"  
  
"Ya well it was your damn ear rubbing wench!"  
  
"Ya well you seemed to like it that is why YOU fell asleep! So don't blame your need of attention on me you . . you stupid dog! That is all you well ever be! Some mangy mutt!" Kagome yelled with an angry blush.  
  
Inuyasha winced at that . . That cut him deep.  
  
"ya well . . you're right! That is all any one has ever called me! So I guess that is what I am! A mangy mutt! Some half and half! It's bad enough that I have to be stared at because people can't just get past the looks but even demons look down upon me because I'm not full! I am just a 'half breed' half of any great thing any one has ever done! I'm just some nothing that's all! Oh don't look at the half breed he'll curse you! Oh don't look at him because he's DIFFERENT! He's not human so he has no FEELINGS! Well save it Kagome just save all that crap for someone else because I've been hearing it my whole life and I am sick of it!" he stormed off to his room leaving Kagome blinking stupidly with a blush of embarrassment not realizing what he had to go through. Then she felt guilt. Guilt for what she had said and what memories she had stirred up in his mind.  
  
~~~END OF FLASH-BACK~~~  
  
that still made him shift uncomfortably. He never really knew if she really meant that even to this day. His mind was a clutter and he HATED it. He swore to himself that he would never hold the hand of another girl. It hurt too much. Though, he would never admit it. But here, he had already broken that promise to himself. He found himself falling in love with someone who would leave him. It hurt enough when he was insulted by the other princesses when he already got it from his family. He couldn't bare to imagine marrying a girl like Kagome and having her dump him in a fit of hatred toward the poor guy.  
  
It was the one sensitive subject in his system that drove him mad. It was such a nice feeling to know you were in love but a terrible one to know how it all would end.  
  
"I didn't know . ." Miroku whispered uncomfortably. He walked to his new friend and sat down next to him.  
  
"You are right . . I don't know . . how you feel . . and I shouldn't judge. I am just saying . . maybe she wouldn't do that. But isn't a love that might come worth it?" Miroku added.  
  
"I dunno I don't have experience in the matter damnit!"  
  
" well . . I will leave you now . . I wish you luck with your decision. But .. . the opinion I have is that you should give it half a chance before throwing it out of the window" With that said Miroku nodded and strode out of the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But Sango! I thought he liked me!"  
  
"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe he is insecure of the matter?" Sango asked calmly.  
  
"Well yes . . but . ."  
  
"no . . no 'buts'. I happen to know he is very sensitive about it and you have to be gentle about it because he has gone through A LOT and when I say ' a lot' I mean it more than anything." Sango said interrupting her younger sister. Kagome nodded and told her sister she had to talk to him. Whether anyone liked it or not. She knew Inuyasha wasn't * delicate * It was a change and people go through it differently.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she knocked on the door. She heard a faint 'come in' and she took a deep breath before opening the door.  
  
"I am so sorry Inuyasha!" she wailed throwing her arms around him letting her emotions take the better of her. He gasped when she made contact with him but cradled her close.  
  
"It is all right Kagome . . we will get through this . ." he said in her ear as she nodded into his chest. Without thinking twice she picked her head up and pressed her lips against his. He didn't expect that. He was used to the whole awkward situation before they actually kissed. But he like it. It was really nice. And for once he didn't think 'what if . .' he just accepted it and enjoyed it while he could. Who knew what tomorrow would bring? But who cared anyhow? Ignorance is bliss anyway. . .. most of the time . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
well there we go! Sorry it took so long . . you know homework crises. . . anyway ya it will be updated A HELLUVA LOT QUICKER! Especially because my inspiration is back on TV! YAY! I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE HIS VOICE! He is so hott! AHEM Anyway! Sorry if this chapter sucked and that it was short it will be better. Flame! Review Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
-' '-=?  
  
`_ _`  
  
Buyo!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Note

Well! SORRY IT IS TAKING SO LONG! I must be some medical case because now I have strepth throat! *rolls eyes * wee unfortunately * tear * my parents are getting married tomorrow. ( no that isn't the bad news .. I think) and we are going to some island in the Atlantic and I am going to be gone for ONE WEEK! *collapses on the floor in a fit of rage * SOOOOOO NOT FAIR! NO INUYASHA, NO FAN FICTION, NO FLAMES, NO WEB SURFING, NO COMPUTER! FOR ONE WEEK! I don't know if I can handle it. Anyway I a SO SORRY that this fic won't be updated till next Friday or so. But when I get back there is going to be some seriouse updating k? k! Flame, Review, Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMéN*~  
  
-' '-=?  
  
`_ _`  
  
BUYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: THAT WAS SO SAD! *breaks into tears * when Inuyasha asked his ma ma what a half breed was when he was little! That was one of the episodes I missed! When it first aired! THAT WAS SOOOOOOO SAD! Poor Inu-kun! * sniff * * tear *  
  
I ALMOST FINISHED THIS DAMN CHAPTER IN TIOME BUT NOOOOOOOO I HAVE TO GET ON A PLAIN IN FOUR HOURS * sweatdrop * I assume I should be asleep. 


	13. note

Major sorry big mix-up ive been grounded for a month and I should be able to be back up in a couple of days (this is her friend talking so don't think that she is temporarily on) thankie for stckin wid me homies see y'all soon. Mysterious Ramen 


	14. A pervert revealed! and Sango and Miroku...

. . _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
. . ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
""A Sorta Fearie Tale ""  
  
. . _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
. . ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
"There's A Fine Line Between Love And Hate"  
  
~MyStErIoUs RàMéN*~  
  
"A Pervert Revealed! Sango and Miroku? Hmm Might Have Something There!"  
  
"Kagome I am sorry I doubted you . . it is just well . ." Inuyasha said sadly sitting on his bed with Kagome. It was around Midnight and neither could sleep.  
  
"I Understand Inuyasha . . you don't have to explain . . you went through a lot and I am sorry I rushed you . .."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry for something you didn't do on purpose. ."  
  
"Thank you" she said warmly as she smiled, got up, and began walking away.  
  
"You don't have to go you know . ." he said weekly before she reached the door.  
  
"you don't want me to leave?" she asked thoughtfully.  
  
"well .. it is just . . but . yes! No! I don't know!" he grumpily said trying to hide his blush.  
  
(*back to his old self . .*) she thought as she rolled her eyes and walked up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay okay!" She said in mock anger as she jumped into the bed.  
  
"G'night Inuyasha!" she added as she closed her eyes and snuggled up to him. Once again he blushed. He thought he would never be able to get over the fact that a girl was with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Next Morning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" They really are cute together" Sango said with this bubbly happy expression.  
  
"Yes they are Sango my lovely." Miroku added on reaching down and for once holding her hand and NOT something ELSE. She slightly twitched at the contact but then blushed realizing she liked the warm feeling his hands had. Too bad they wondered on their own most of the time.  
  
The two were spying on the sleeping couple because well . . they thought that they might finally be relieved of their job of keeping the two from creating World War III.  
  
Miroku looked down at Sango just as she was turning to him to whisper that she thought their job was done. Though little did they know how close they were to each other. Sango had a bright blush and her grin of victory turned to a worried look of embarrassment.  
  
"ummmm" was her simple answer as their noses were almost touching.  
  
"About time" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, for they, had begun to spy on them.  
  
"what do you me 'about time'?" He asked.  
  
"well don't tell me you didn't see those two. I see my sister look at him every once in a while, and any time you say his name she lightly blushes most of the time." She whispered back. He nodded and they continued to spy.  
  
Sango slowly released her hand from his.  
  
"heh eh . . umm we gotta get to .. breakfast . . ya .." Sango said awkwardly as she zapped out of site and flew down the stairs. Miroku just blinked thinking on what the hell he just did with his sad perverted brain of his where in a world of groping women nothing is illegal.  
  
"You go lover boy!" Kagome giggled as Miroku whirled around.  
  
"you two are supposed to be sleeping!" Miroku said a little panicked.  
  
"aww come n Miroku I know you want her like every other girl you meet according to your past!" Inuyasha said accusingly.  
  
"Oh look who's talking! You wouldn't know how to treat a lady if you weren't being forced to marry one!" Miroku retorted not wanting to let his guard down.  
  
"and you are telling me YOU know how to treat a lady?"  
  
"Guys calm down! Let me translate this for you Miroku. Inuyasha and I are being forced to marry but we can deal because there really is no choice. You obviously like Sango and Inuyasha is just pointing out that you have liked a lot of women in your past. But Sango seems to like you too so I say you should go for her!" Kagome said quickly a little annoyed she had to repeat EVERYTHING when I came to those two in a fight especially about women.  
  
"Oh .. Inuyasha can I talk to you?"  
  
"Umm okay" Inuyasha said as he gave Miroku a weird look and followed him to his room.  
  
"Like . . how do I get Sango to like me?" Miroku asked a little nervous.  
  
"You are actually going to try and make a commitment monk?" Inuyasha asked with his usual airy tone.  
  
"Yes" Miroku said firmly and then looked really pathetic. And then the inevitable and terrible came. Inuyasha gave advice on women. Almost as bad as if Miroku gave it.  
  
Kagome and Sango were downstairs at the breakfast table dealing with the parents on the boys absence.  
  
"You see Miroku and Inuyasha are talking" Sango said simply not really wanting to deal with it.  
  
"Oh all right" Kagome's mother said. "When do you expect they will be down?" as if on cue the two boys came cascading down as neatly as they could. They sat down and the food came out.  
  
( In case you are wondering. . . why is Miroku a Servant/ friend eating with them? Well .. . you see they all insisted one night when they were eating and the parents agreed deciding the younger ones needed someone else to talk to.)  
  
Kagome shot Inuyasha a questioning look but he just replied with a look that clearly told her 'Don't-you-dare-ask-now-or-else-we-could-get-in-a- major-bind'. She took that look seriously and went back to eating her food with everyone else in small conversation and chit-chat.  
  
~~~ Previously in the Other Room With The Boys~~~  
  
"So what do you propose that I actually do Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned blindly.  
  
"Well you could always do what me and Kagome did"  
  
"what you mean try to kill each other?"  
  
"Hey you shut up!"  
  
"Such hostility Inuyasha tsk tsk.."  
  
Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and looked really smug. "Then I suppose you don't want my help then Miroku?"  
  
"NO NO YES I DO!"  
  
Like giving and then taking candy from a baby until the baby decided to cry and the mother comes and you get arrested for trying to "poison" a kid.  
  
It was going to be hell.... . . . . ~'~End Part 1~'~ . . . . SORRY IT TOOOK SO LONG! You've already heard the news im sure but anyway I am back.slow but staedy..please review.. Do arigato! Mysteriouse Ramen 


	15. A pervert revealed! And Sango and Miroku...

Hey everyone! ^___^ A lot of people have been reviewing my LONG dead stories and well, here's the reasoning: My life has been quite stressful lately, because I ended up moving and blah blah blah, the same dramatic stuff. My writing style has altered, and It's not that I don't like the Inuyasha x Kagome coupling, It's just sometimes I think Kagome can be a little TOO ditzy. Ex: INUYASHA! You're hurt!!!! I need to heal your wounds so, sit!" As if Sit would make him feel any better.-_-...But anyway, I'm continuing none-the-less, and thank you all so much for sticking with me. Now, on with the Chapter:  
  
. . _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
. . ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
""A Sorta Fearie Tale ""  
  
. . _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
. . ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
"There's a Fine Line Between Love And Hate."  
  
~MyStErIoUs RàMéN*~  
  
Chapter 12, "A Pervert revealed! And Sango and Miroku? We might have something there! Part: 2"  
  
So, the oh, so wonderful conversation between the two boys continued, as Inuyasha began giving advice on women.  
  
"You gotta be...Nice. And..Kind. Smile and act sweet, and make sure you compliment her. Complimenting works... They think, like, you're.cool.Or somthin'.." The hanyou stammered, blinking in confusion of his own words.  
  
'Shouldn't you follow your own advice.?" Miroku asked with a bored expression only sighing in exasperation at the degree of lousiness the advice just handing to him had.  
  
"HEY! YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE THE ONE ASKING *ME* FOR ADVICE!" the boy siting next to him fumed, with the usual amount of anger that came so easily with the slightest comment.  
  
"I think I'll get my own advice thank you." Miroku said in a dignified tone as he stood and began walking out the door, to the dining room where their breakfast meal would take place.  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched as he stood bolt upright and pursed his lips together in an attempt not to lose too much control. "Fine!" He spat as he put on a 'happy' face and made his decent with Miroku down the stairs only to sit down and be given odd looks by the girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Breakfast came and breakfast went, and, as confident as the monk seemed, he didn't seem to accomplish much. Sango wasn't really paying attention, staring at the ceiling and 'zoning out', as it were. Kagome would only smile sweetly, giggle and wave at her fiancé, as he would grin back and turn to glare at Miroku. Yeah, life was...great. Yeah, great could describe that setting...Just plain.Peachy.  
  
By the end of the day, the genius pervert decided it was time to make his move. If you could call it a move at all. Since when was this pervert shy? Since the world ended, of course. And yes, the world-er- ended. Sort of. He stalked closer to her and gently raised his hand, and set it on her shoulder. She whirled around with a small squeak of shock, only to sigh in relief.  
  
"Oh, Miroku. . . It's only you! You scared me there you know. . . Miroku? Hello? Are you like, ignoring me or something?"  
  
After several seconds of gathering courage, the monk opened his mouth and took a deep breath. . .  
  
". . .Hi." he said simply, smiling as sweetly as possible.  
  
"Hi. . ." Sango arched her eyebrows, with an odd look of confusion that stated 'what-medicine-are-you-on?'  
  
"Um. . . My name is. . . Miroku. . .Hi." he stammered again, knowing he was stupid, but going along with it all the same.  
  
"That's. . . . Nice. . ." Sango ground out, stepping back a little from her friend. "Are you okay, Miroku?"  
  
Finally, some sense smacked straight back into that boy's head and he smiled widely.  
  
"Um, just kidding Sango! Ha ha! I got you there, er, yes. . .I did. Heh. So anyway, my mission here today was, to, er, ask, if you, er, wanted to, go to dinner, with. . .me?" he said slwoply and carefully, not wanting to mess up his chance that he already seemed to ruin. But, to his surprise, Sango only smiled back. "Sure. . . . I'll see you later okay? When and where?"  
  
"Um. . . In the dining hall, tonight, around. . . . eight, or so?" he questioned again as she nodded and turned on her heals, running to Kagome's room. "Sure, bye, see you!" she giggled energetically as she continue to wind her way around the complicated paths of the castle halls.  
  
"Kagomeeeeeee!!!" Sango cheered, busting into her sister's room and hopping on the bed. "You'll never guess what just happened!!"  
  
"I cannot. . . Believe, you just pulled that off, you moron." Inuyasha growled with an annoyed expression.  
  
"You're just jealous you didn't get Kagome that fast!" Miroku cheered back with pride and happiness.  
  
"I am *not* jealous! I just can't believe a perverted fool, got a girl to go out with him, when the conversations started out with "hi. . . My name's Miroku" when you've known her for how long!? YOU SUCK!"  
  
"I know. . ." Miroku only smiled wider, heading off to his room, "Well, I guess I should be getting ready for tonight, huh?" he only chuckled and waved his hand airily, never turning to look at his friend.  
  
"YEAH! You should hope you don't screw it up! Moron!" Inuyasha stormed away. Okay, so he was a little annoyed at his bad luck with girls but, ha! Who's getting married now? Muwahha. Heh. I'm done. o_o  
  
Hey everyone, sorry that chapter was so short, but, in reality, I update faster with shorter chapters, so I guess I'm up and running again! See you!  
  
~Mysteriouse Ramen~  
  
*looks it over*.Woot, that is really short, lol. Because I have the time on my computer back, I'll be updating once every night, or so. So, bye! (Oh next chapter will be longer, because this one was based on asking people out, and it was so yeah! 


	16. A replay of the past! The Character swap...

Hey! Told you I'd start updating every day! Well..pretty soon it might switch off between everyday and every other day because I still have other stories to update, too! I'm slowly working my way up to longer chapters, so. . . yeah. o_o;;;  
  
. . _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
. . ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
""A Sorta Fearie Tale ""  
  
. . _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
. . ``````` _~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_````````  
  
"There's a Fine Line Between Love And Hate."  
  
~MyStErIoUs RàMéN*~  
  
Chapter 13, "A replay of the past! The Character swap of the dinner date!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were both going through the closet in the monk's humble room, but seemingly having issues with what to wear. . .  
  
"Dammit, Miroku! Is the only colour you wear purple?! You know what that means, right? Are you sure you should be asking a girl out?" Inuyasha huffed in exasperation.  
  
Miroku's eye twitched as he mechanically turned to look at his friend, "Yes! I'm sure, you're the one with the girlishly long hair!" he spat back in annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, well! . . . I don't wear purple!" was the oh so cleverly thought-out retort.  
  
Miroku blinked and shook his head, pulling his hands up in mock surrender. "Oh, Inuyasha, I'm terribly sorry! You're right, you don't wear purple. You're too smart for me, I'm afraid I've lost this fight!"  
  
"No shit, of course I'm smart." His over-confident companion haughtily remarked, converting Miroku's sarcasm into literal terms.  
  
Miroku blinked and disbelief and shook his head. His friend needed some serious though-process training. After several moments, they found the proper outfit, a normal dress shirt, white, NOT purple, and a pair of nice pants. That's right, not the colour purple in sight, (no rhyme intended) and not on long cloak or robe. Just normal pants. . . And a shirt. Shocking, ne?  
  
"I still can't believe he asked you out! And That. Well..You're going!" Kagome squeaked in excitement, fixing her sister's hair and poking and prodding out the creases in Sango's lovely dress.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? That you can't believe I accepted his request?" Sango scrunched up her nose in annoyance, already on the not-so- bright-side about being poked and picked at in a very uncomfortable, but beautiful, dress.  
  
"It's just. . . You know, he is a pervert, but. . . I'm so proud!!!" The younger girl sniffed and applauded momentarily, earning the odd and unusual looks of her sister.  
  
" Right, Kagome. . ." Sango drawled out, finally swatting away her hands and jumping off the mini pedestal. "I look fine dammit!" Sango finally squeaked in annoyance. "I know you do, I was just making sure you looked *perfect* for your boyfriend.  
  
The only real response after that was an immediate blush and a hissy- fit streak of denial on the 'out-of-place' boyfriend comment. Kagome, sadly, could only stare and hide.  
  
"Nervous?" Inuyasha teased in an annoying way.  
  
"Why would *I* get nervous?" The monk only twitched, speaking as calmly as possible.  
  
"Because you suck." Inuyasha cheered happily and Miroku turned once again to glare. "Take that back!" he hissed, his calm attitude finally coming to a halt with a threatening mental snap.  
  
"Why should I?" Was the smug reply.  
  
"Because. . . I'll. . . I'll kill you!" The older man twitched.  
  
"You, kill, me? Ha ha! Yeah right!"  
  
"You're pushing it, Long hair."  
  
"Shut up, purple!"  
  
"DO'T CALL ME PURPLE!"  
  
"Purple purple purple!!!"  
  
"I sware Inuyasha, don't make me"  
  
"What was that? Huh, huh? Did you say something, Purple?"  
  
This time there was no response, just a tackle and yelp of surprise. Miroku, had indeed, jumped Inuyasha, and was now currently proceeding in trying to kill the other.  
  
Sango and Kagome slowly walked to the dining hall to find the two boys, on top of each other (fighting! Really, that's all XD) in a very provocative position.  
  
"Ow Ow Miroku! STOP IT!"  
  
"Hold still or it'll hurt more!"  
  
"I SAID STOP! I DON'T WANNA! UNCLE UNCLE!"  
  
"Not now! Not when I'm this close.!!!" (Close to winning the fight if any of you are curious to what he meant, lol)  
  
"STOP! PLEASE!"  
  
"YOU PIG!" A female voice screamed through the two male's shouting voices.  
  
"Sango. . .?" Both boys questioned at once.  
  
"Miroku! You're a pig! You asked me out, not Inuyasha! You said you liked me! You aren't nice, you, you meanie! You unfair meanie!" Sango then, proceeded to storm out of the room, with Kagome at  
  
her heals. The two boys looked to each other and blushed, getting off immediately. Um. . . oops?  
  
Hey guys! I know, I know! Another short chapter, but I would have done more if I didn't have a guest coming over, Update tomorrow! Ja!  
  
~Mysteriouse Ramen~ 


End file.
